Wolves Spirit
by marianarodrigues381
Summary: Jonathan and Anthony are twin Brothers from 18 years old who are fighting against your own worst enemy... Israel! When Anthony is captured and forced to be on the side of his grandfather, called Scarrell, Jonathan tries to do everything to protect him even thoungh he's on the side of his grandfather. Will all be able to defeat this enemy or suffered the consequences? Join this act.


**WOLVES SPIRIT**

ESCRITO POR: MARIANA RODRIGUES B. ALVES.

 **Capitulo 1- O Desaparecimento de Jacob**

Era um dia normal no reino de Windsor, na Inglaterra, todos nas vilas e de outros reinos vizinhos eram felizes.

Dentro de uma dessas vila, tinha um garoto de 16 anos chamado Jonathan, ele junto com sua família e amigos tinham poderes de se transformarem em qualquer animal, mas o animal principal que ele e sua família se transformam é em lobos.

Tudo estava tranquilo, mas essa noite receberam uma visita nada agradável. Um homem de capa preta invade a vila com seus soldados, seu nome é Scarrel, e dá uma ordem ao seu exercito:

– Matem todos os adultos e destroem tudo, mas deixem o Jacob comigo!- Scarrel ordena.

Os soldados afirmam com a cabeça e começam a atacar os moradores da vila, Scarrel por sua vez, consegue achar seu alvo. Jacob é o irmão gêmeo de 15 anos do Jonathan junto com Maddie, sua irmã caçula, e ele estava se sentindo encurralado pelo seu inimigo, que logo disse:

– Você vem comigo, garoto!- Scarrel disse severo.

– Não, você não é meu pai pra me dar ordens!- Jacob gritou, ele estava muito assustado por isso estar acontecendo e quase se transforma em lobo.

– Ou você vai por bem ou vai por mal!- Scarrel grita com muita raiva e se transforma em um dragão negro.- Ora, vamos lá garoto, se não quiser morrer agora mesmo.- ele continuou.

– Então vem me pegar!- Jacob gritou já transformado também.

Jacob ataca, mas Scarrel foi esperto, ele conseguiu fazer um corte muito grave no braço de Jacob que grita de dor e cai no chão inconsciente voltando a forma humana, Jonathan percebe isso de longe, ele também estava transformado em lobo. Quando Scarrel iria pegar ele, ouve-se uma voz:

– Deixe o meu irmão em paz!- era Maddie, sua irmã de 14 anos de idade.

– M-Maddie...- Jacob disse muito fraco, pois havia perdido muito sangue - não faça... isso...!

Mas ela não deu ouvidos e atacou, Scarrel estava com a espada na sua mão, Maddie conseguiu desviar duas vezes do golpe mas na terceira, ela sentiu uma dor insuportável, quando se deu conta, foi apunhalada na barriga e cai no chão.

– MADDIE!- Jonathan e Jacob gritam ao mesmo tempo.

Jacob, apesar da dor que estava sentindo, consegue se levantar e empurrar Scarrel pro penhasco perto de sua vila, e de repente, ele percebe que seu inimigo estava atrás dele e o empurrou, deixando-o pendurado e diz rindo:

– He, he, he,- Scarrel ri e continua - eu poderia ter te levado, mas você recusou. Espero que você caia pra sua morte!

Scarrel vai embora junto com seus exercido, que deixou cinquenta moradores adultos vivos e cem feridos.

Jonathan percebendo que sua vila não foi destruída totalmente, ele corre até seu irmão que estava pendurado no penhasco, e segura a mão dele tentando não deixa-lo cair, mas tudo foi em vão pois o penhasco estava muito liso. E Jacob acaba caindo na água que amorteceu sua queda.

– JACOB, NÃÃO!- Jonathan gritou em desespero, e acaba chorando pelo que aconteceu.

E voltando pra sua vila, Jonathan estava sentindo uma profunda tristeza pelo seu irmão ter caído no penhascos, e o pior foi ver a sua irmã ferida, que estava inconsciente e com o ferimento enfaixado. Entrando em sua casa, Gabriel seu pai e mentor, estava do lado da cama de sua irmã que estava com respiração muito leve e Gabriel perguntou:

– Meu filho, onde esta o Jacob?- ele perguntou.

– Ele caiu pai... foi tudo minha culpa!- Jonathan disse chorando.

Gabriel abraça seu filho que estava desconsolado e chora junto com ele.

Enquanto isso, Jacob estava boiando perto de uma vila que foi descoberto por um garoto da mesma idade que ele, o seu nome era Dylan ele correu até o Jacob que estava inconsciente e o segura em seus braços tentando reanima-lo:

– Vamos lá, acorde por favor!- Dylan implorou.- Garoto, aguente! Eu estou te ajudando, vamos lá!

Ele fez massagem cardíaca para acorda-lo, nesse exato momento, Jacob tosse um pouco de água e sangue, e abre um pouco seus olhos, Dylan põe sua mão no rosto dele e Jacob diz:

– Me... ajude...- Jacob diz com a voz muito fraca.

– Fique calmo, eu estou aqui!- Dylan disse com olhos marejados, ele conseguiu salvar Jacob da morte.

Antes que pudesse leva-lo pra dentro da sua vila, Ian seu capitão e irmão chega até ele e pergunta preocupado:

– Dylan, o que aconteceu com esse garoto!?- Ian perguntou preocupado com o estado do Jacob.

– Ele esta com um grave ferimento no braço, eu ia leva-lo pra enfermaria!- Dylan disse desesperado.

– Não se preocupe, vamos leva-lo juntos!- Ian afirmou.

E os dois levam Jacob na enfermaria, onde recebeu cuidados e tratamentos no seu ferimento.

Mais tarde, depois que Maddie recebeu os tratamentos no ferimento, Jonathan decidiu ir visitar seu primo Dylan junto com seus amigos, e também ver se o seu irmão estava lá e Gabriel, seu pai, diz:

– Boa sorte, meu filho!- Gabriel desejou.

E antes que pudesse ir, ele foi se despedir de sua irmã, que estava em repouso e ela disse:

– Jonathan, por favor... tente trazer o nosso irmão de volta...- Maddie disse com voz muito fraca e seu irmão põe sua mão em seu rosto.

– Esta bem, mas não faça muito esforço, tá?- Jonathan responde dando um beijo na testa de sua irmã.

Ela assente com a cabeça e volta a dormir, saindo da vila, Jonathan com seus amigos saem a galope com seus pra vila do Dylan, onde ele, seu tio e primos estavam morando.

 **Capítulo 2- Uma nova amizade**

Após a invasão da vila e seu acidente no penhasco, Jacob estava deitado em uma cama muito confortável, ele abre seus olhos lentamente um pouco e vê o mesmo garoto que o havia socorrido e pergunta ainda fraco:

– Urgh... o que aconteceu?- Jacob perguntou ainda se sentindo fraco e com a visão turva e embaçada.

E dá de cara com Dylan, que tinha a mesma idade que seu irmão, antes que Jacob pudesse se sentar, estava ainda sentindo uma dor muito insuportável no braço e em seu peito, ele feriu o seu peito durante a queda pois uma rocha que ele bateu lhe apunhalou e ficou meio profundo o ferimento e perdeu muito sangue, tanto o braço e no peito. Decidiu ficar deitado, e Dylan colocou sua mão em seu peito dizendo:

– Que bom que você esta vivo, primo...- Dylan disse tristemente.

– Hã... Dylan, é você...?- Jacob perguntou meio em choque, mas percebeu que não podia fazer muito esforço.

– Shhh... não faça muito esforço, você esta muito ferido!- Dylan respondeu fazendo Jacob ficar deitado.

Jacob fecha seus olhos e geme um pouco de dor, além estar com o ferimento do peito enfaixado ainda doía muito e incomodava, Dylan encosta sua mão na testa de seu primo e diz:

– Fique calmo primo, o que importa é que você sobreviveu e vai estar melhor esta noite.- implorou com olhos marejados, não estava disposto perder seu primo.

Enquanto isso, Jonathan estava a caminho da vila do Dylan, até que Ethan seu melhor amigo de infância, grita:

– Jonathan, tem sangue no chão!- Ethan gritou, estava no local onde Jacob foi socorrido pelo Dylan.

Não se conformando com isso, ele corre no local onde estava o sangue. Em desespero, ele fala meio em choro:

– Não! Não pode ser verdade! Jacob não pôde ter morrido!- Jonathan disse, ele cai de joelhos e fica com as mãos no rosto.

Então ouve-se uma voz atrás dele e de seus amigos:

– O seu irmão não morreu, Jonathan.- disse a voz.

– hã?!- Jonathan e seus amigos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles olham pra trás e viram que era Lincoln, seu tio de 29 anos, Dylan, Ian, Taylor, seus outros dois filhos e os guardas. Lincoln, além de ser seu tio, é irmão mais velho de Gabriel, ele se aproxima de seu sobrinho e diz:

– Ele está sob os meu cuidados, meu sobrinho.- Lincoln continuou, abraçando seu sobrinho.

– Oh, tio!- Jonathan o abraçou de volta - Aconteceu uma invasão na minha vila, Maddie minha irmã foi ferida, a maioria dos moradores morreram e... o Jacob acabou caindo do penhasco...

– Calma meu sobrinho, você já passou por muita coisa hoje.- Lincoln disse.

Os dois se afastam, e Jonathan pergunta:

– Tio, o meu irmão gêmeo esta com você!?- Jonathan perguntou preocupado.

Lincoln assente com a cabeça tristemente, respondendo:

– Ele... esta no meu quarto, meu sobrinho,... ele havia perdido muito sangue e esta muito fraco. Mas eu vou leva-lo até ele, venha!- ele respondeu.

De repente, ouve-se uma gritaria dos moradores da vila, todos eles estavam correndo por suas vidas. Agora, Scarrell estava invadindo a vila do Lincoln também, ele estava procurando o Jacob. Isso que fez Jonathan tirar sua espada, assim como seus amigos, tio e guardas fizeram o mesmo e partiram pro ataque.

Jacob estava dentro da casa de seu tio, descansando, quando ouviu o mesmo barulho, e consegue se levantar pra ir até lá, apesar da dor que estava sentindo nesse momento.

– Se eu não tivesse sentindo muita dor agora... eu já poderia estar... correndo...- Jacob disse pra si mesmo enquanto pegava sua espada.

E sai da casa, todo da vila poderiam ver que ele tinha pequenos cortes e arranhões, além dos ferimentos graves no peito e no braço.

Enquanto isso, Scarrell esta a procura do Jacob, até que ele grita por ele:

– JACOB, CADE VOCÊ GAROTO?!- Scarrell gritou.

Jacob por sua vez, apesar de estar muito fraco, ele conseguiu ferir o rosto do Scarrell com sua espada, que grita de dor e percebeu que o feriu no olho. E logo, Scarrell olha pra ele e diz:

– Ora, seu...- ele disse com muita raiva e com a mão no rosto - como você se atreve me ferir!

– Porque...- Jacob disse com muita dificuldade - eu queria fazer você pagar... pelo que fez... a mim... e a minha irmã...

– Mas ela se intrometeu no meio, por isso que eu a feri.- Scarrell disse sério.

Jonathan estava lutando, ele conseguiu ver seu irmão sendo meio que desafiado, e corre pra poder ajuda-lo.

Scarrell olha pro Jacob, com muita raiva que ele fez ao seu rosto, e sem excitar, ele derruba Jacob que fica no chão e diz:

– Eu podia jurar que você não morreria naquele penhasco, a não ser... se eu te matar agora mesmo!- Scarrell disse severo.

E Jacob não estava conseguindo mais se levantar, sentiu o ferimento do seu peito se abrir e molhar sua roupa de vermelho, Scarrell levanta sua espada e diz:

– DIGA ADEUS A SUA VIDA!- ele gritou

Antes que pudesse dar o golpe, ele ouviu um grito de duas águias indo em sua direção:

– NÃO!- as águias gritaram.

Elas conseguiram derrubar Scarrell no chão, que ficou inconsciente, e voltaram a forma humana, e correram até onde Jacob estava, levando-o pra um lugar seguro. Lincoln percebendo a ajuda, ele gritou:

– Crianças! Vamos sair daqui seguindo as águias!- Lincoln avisou.

Jonathan e seus amigos assentiram como os moradores, seguindo as duas águias pra dentro da floresta, e conseguiram fazer isso a tempo.

Depois de irem pra dentro da floresta, Jonathan percebeu as duas águias na forma humana cuidando de seu irmão que estava com o ferimento aberto e perdendo muito sangue.

Isso foi de partir o coração, Jonathan se aproximou do Jacob e o segurou em seus braços, Jacob pôde sentir a sua presença e olhou pra ele com olhos semicerrado e disse fracamente:

– Eu sabia... que você veio... Jonathan...- Jacob disse com voz muito fraca.

Jonathan tinha lagrimas nos olhos, ele sabia que estava perdendo seu irmão caçula, em desespero, ele encosta sua cabeça na testa do Jacob e deixa suas lagrimas caírem.

– Me desculpe...- Jonathan disse chorando.

Todos os seus amigos fazem silencio, Lincoln se aproxima de seu sobrinho, e diz tristemente:

– Seu irmão foi muito corajoso, Jonathan...- Lincoln disse pondo sua no ombro de seu sobrinho - ele fez isso por você...

Jonathan não disse nada e continuou chorando no ombro de seu irmãozinho caçula.

 **Capítulo 3- Um milagre e voltando pra casa**

No dia seguinte, Jonathan acorda depois de ter chorado pela vida de seu irmão a noite, e quando se dá conta, Jacob não estava mais do seu lado, o que o deixou em pânico. E acorda os seus amigos:

– Ethan! Pessoal, acordem! O Jacob sumiu!- ele gritou.

– O quê?! Mas ele não estava com você, Jonathan!?- Ethan perguntou espantado.

– Ele estava comigo, mas agora ele sumiu!- Jonathan exclamou.

Nesse exato momento, Jonathan pensou que Jacob havia morrido enquanto ele dormia, caiu de joelhos e ficou com as mãos no rosto. Até que ele ouviu uma voz muito familiar atrás dele:

– Jonathan, você esta bem?- a voz perguntou.

– Não! Eu não estou nada bem! Acabei de perder meu irmão mais novo!- Jonathan disse chorando.

– Novidade pra mim, olhe pra trás. - a voz disse novamente.

– O que você esta querendo dizer...?- Jonathan disse olhando pra trás.

Mas quando ele olha pra trás, ele fica sem acreditar no que estava vendo agora, viu que Jacob estava de pé em sua frente vivo e com os ferimentos com novas bandagens. E Jacob estava acompanhado por Anderson e Scott, as duas águias que o haviam salvado, e agora viraram amigos. Jonathan estava em choque e ele grita com felicidade:

– JACOB!- Jonathan gritou antes de abraçá-lo.

Assim que Jacob o abraçou de volta, Jonathan estava chorando emocionado, pois pra ele foi um alivio em saber que seu irmão caçula estava vivo na sua frente, e ele diz:

– Eu pensei que você não ia resistir!- Jonathan disse emocionado.

– Também tive medo, cara! Mas graças a você, você me deu forças pra viver!- Jacob disse com olhos marejados.

Os dois se afastam, Jacob apresenta os dois garotos que o haviam salvado daquela hora.

– Jonathan, esses dois são Anderson e Scott, foram os dois que nos ajudaram ontem.- Jacob disse apresentando os dois garotos.

– É um prazer em conhecer vocês dois.- Jonathan respondeu sorrindo estendendo a sua mão.

– O prazer é nosso, Jonathan.- Anderson disse.

Jonathan e Anderson apertam as mãos de cumprimento, logo Jonathan olha pro Scott e percebeu que ele é irmão caçula do Anderson, e ele também cumprimenta apertando sua mão.

Lincoln aparece por trás do Jacob e diz, colocando sua mão no ombro de seu sobrinho que estava melhor:

– É bom ver que você sobreviveu, meu sobrinho.- Lincoln disse emocionado.

– Obrigado, tio.- Jacob responde.

Jacob também abraça seu tio, tudo que aconteceu agora pra eles, foi um milagre e Jonathan disse:

– Pessoal, vamos pra casa.- Jonathan disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Todos montam em seus cavalos e saem a galope, voltando pra vila onde seu pai e sua irmã os esperam.

No reino de Scarrell, ele estava com o olho enfaixado e estava sentado em seu trono, até que um jovem aparece com seu grupo e diz:

– Mestre, você me chamou?- perguntou o garoto.

Ele tem 17 anos de idade, é muito parecido com Jonathan e Jacob. Seu nome é Thales, irmão gêmeo do Jonathan e filho desaparecido do Gabriel, agora estava dominado pela escuridão. E Scarrell diz:

– Sim, meu aprendiz...- Scarrell respondeu - eu te chamei, só pra avisar você e seu grupo uma coisa, você agora é o capitão de sua equipe... mas vocês não vão poder me trair.

– Não, nos não vamos, mestre.- Thales afirmou.

Quando ele e sua equipe saem, Scarrell ri baixinho e diz pra si mesmo:

– Eu desisto do Jacob, agora o nosso alvo verdadeiro... é o Jonathan.- Scarrell disse pra si mesmo.

O seu ódio com o Jonathan lhe acertou em cheio, ele queria ver agora o sofrimento dele e sua morte.

Voltando pra vila, Jonathan viu seu pai, sua irmã que estava um pouco melhor, os moradores da vila e também pela sua surpresa, Thiago seu irmão mais velho de 17 anos de idade (assim como o Thales) que voltou do treinamento com os outros 7 irmãozinhos adotivos.

Assim que Jacob apareceu do lado de seu irmão, Maddie foi a primeira a abraça-lo:

– Jacob! Jacob!- Maddie gritou de alegria e pulou no colo de seu irmão que a abraçou de volta.

– Eh, irmãzinha...- Jacob disse rindo enquanto abraçava sua irmã.

Logo, Gabriel junto com Thiago e seus novos filhos adotivos se aproximam do Jacob e Thiago abraça seu irmão caçula, pois ele também estava preocupado e Gabriel diz com olhos marejados:

– Estamos tão felizes que você voltou vivo, meu filho!- Gabriel exclamou enquanto abraçava seu filho.

– Papai, me desculpe por deixar vocês e toda a vila preocupada comigo.- Jacob disse, se desculpando por aquele dia.

– Tudo bem, meu filho.- Gabriel respondeu.

E toda família se junta ao abraço, até que um dos jovens grita:

– Isso merece uma comemoração!- um dos garotos grita alegremente.

Todos concordam com isso, e de noite foi uma festa grande, cheia de comida, dança e musica. E no final da festa, soltaram fogos de artifícios e todos observaram o show de luzes.

Em outro lugar, Scarrell estava observando todo o festival com seus homens e Thales que estava com seu grupo, e Scarrell diz:

– Podem se divertirem, que depois eu voltarei e o ataque será bem constante agora!- ele disse pra si mesmo e começa a rir.

Os seus homens também fazem o mesmo, mas com o Thales, ele ouve a voz de seu protetor dentro dele:

" _Thales... você não pode dar ouvidos a Scarrell..."_ a voz disse e Thales sente uma dor de cabeça.

– Quem é você e o que você quer de mim?!- Thales sussurrou com a mão na cabeça.

" _Calma, Thales... meu nome é Hyperion... sou seu protetor..."_ a voz disse se apresentando.

Hyperion é o espirito de lobo que estava dentro do Thales, mas ele não é mal quando Thales foi dominado por ela, ele tem uma alma boa e planeja fazer amizade com a vila do seu amigo e dar conselhos ao seu servo.

" _E eu... consegui tirar a escuridão de dentro de você... pra você ficar mais tranquilo... e se lembrar de quem você é realmente..."_ Hyperion responde.

– Hã?!- Thales fica confuso.

" _Lembre-se... não deixe Scarrell saber... que você não esta dominado"_ Hyperion diz no final.

E tudo fica em silencio dentro da mente de Thales, que fingiu que nada aconteceu.

 **Capítulo 4- A revelação de Thales e a primeira aparição de Hyperion**

Em outro lugar da floresta, Thales e seu grupo estavam fazendo patrulha, e Thales suspira tristemente. Jackson, seu amigo de equipe, percebe que seu melhor amigo e líder estava triste, e resolveu perguntar:

– Thales, algum problema, amigo?- Jackson perguntou.

– Eu estou meio pensativo, Jackson...- Thales respondeu tristemente - estou querendo saber quem é a minha verdadeira família!

– Pelo que eu percebi Thales, você tem a mesma cara do Jonathan...- Jackson disse - seu irmão mais novo...

De repente, Thales se congelou por inteiro ao ouvir seu amigo dizendo que o Jonathan é seu irmão mais novo.

– Espera ai! Você esta me dizendo que Jonathan é meu irmão, por qual eu devia proteger?!- Thales perguntou espantado.

– Sim, com toda certeza amigo, pois eu sou um vidente...- Jackson respondeu e continuou - Na verdade, você foi capturado por Scarrell que planejou em dominar a sua mente, assim como eu, mas a verdade vem agora pra você... você... é filho desaparecido do Gabriel, Thales!

Nesse exato momento, Thales percebeu a verdade sobre ele mesmo agora, o que o deixou em choque extremo, viu que ele mesmo era filho de Gabriel e irmão mais velho desaparecido do Jonathan, então ele diz ainda em choque:

– Então todo esse tempo... o Scarrell mentiu pra mim sobre a minha verdade com a minha verdadeira família?!- Thales perguntou em choque.

Jackson e toda sua equipe assentiram, os membros da equipe do Thales também foram capturados assim como ele. Thales cai de joelhos e começa a chorar, pois a verdade lhe acertou em cheio no peito.

– Fique calmo, meu amigo...- Jackson disse pondo sua mão no ombro de seu amigo - eu também tive essa mesma reação quando descobri a verdade da minha verdadeira família.

E Thales se levantou, não iria desistir de quem ele é agora e não iria esquecer a sua família.

Enquanto isso, Jonathan estava treinando na vila, quando ouviu a voz de seu espirito na sua mente.

" _Thales... esta vivo, Jonathan... seu irmão mais velho esta vivo..._ " a voz disse na sua cabeça.

– AAAAAAAAH!- Jonathan grita de dor.

Jonathan põe as mãos na cabeça e grita de dor, que acaba caindo inerte no chão. Isso acabou chamando a atenção de seu pai e seu irmãos, que estavam fazendo suas obrigações. Jonathan estava ofegante e suando frio, pois aquilo lhe deu uma forte dor de cabeça. Gabriel chega correndo, e vê seu próprio filho no chão e ofegante, se aproximando ele segura seu filho em seus braços e pergunta:

– Jonathan... meu filho, o que foi que aconteceu!?- Gabriel perguntou desesperado, nunca viu seu filho desse jeito.

Nesse exato momento, Thiago junto com Jacob, Maddie e os outros adotivos, que cujo seus nomes eram John, Noah, Carlos, Alan, Enzo, Thomas e Serena, chegam correndo também, e Thiago, por ser o mais velho, ele se aproxima do seu pai e seu irmão, que estava passando mal e põe sua mão no rosto de seu irmão caçula e diz preocupado:

– Jonathan, diz alguma coisa, por favor! O que aconteceu?!- Thiago implorou.

– O Thales... nosso irmão mais velho... esta... vivo...- Jonathan respondeu antes de desmaiar.

Todos ficaram em choque, será que Thales estava mesmo vivo, foi isso que fez o Jonathan ficar desse jeito. Então, Gabriel pega seu filho no colo e o leva pra casa, nunca tinha ficado tão preocupado agora.

Ainda na patrulha, Thales havia explicado pros seus amigos sobre o Hyperion, e eles entenderam porque cada um deles tinha um espirito protetor e amigo, para que seu protetor apareça, Thales se lembrou do que seu espirito disse.

 **Flashback ON:**

" _Thales, se você quiser que eu apareça... diga essa palavra: "Hyperion, manifeste-se!" Entendeu...?_ " Hyperion disse.

Thales assente que com a cabeça.

 **Flashback OFF.**

Então, Thales fica de joelhos, começa a dizer algumas palavrar em outra língua. E no final, ele diz:

– _HYPERION MANIFESTE-SE!-_ Thales gritou, como seu protetor lhe explicou.

Nesse exato momento, um sombra cheia de nuvens brancas começa aparecer, Jackson e os outro do grupo tiveram que fechar os olhos por causa do enorme brilho. E quando vai embora, um lobo branco com preto aparece diante de seu amigo.

Jackson fica impressionado e diz:

– Nossa! Como você consegui fazer isso?- Jackson perguntou em choque.

– Ora, você sabe... muita pratica e treinamento.- Thales disse tirando sarro do amigo.

Hyperion olha pro Thales e diz:

" _Então Thales... vi que você conseguiu fazer o que eu... lhe ensinei..._ " Hyperion disse com um olhar satisfeito para o amigo.

– Obrigado, Hyperion.- Thales agradeceu.

" _E eu trago uma noticia... nada boa pra você... infelizmente, Jonathan... seu irmão mais novo... desmaiou..."_ Hyperion disse.

– O que?! Mas como ele desmaiou?!- Thales perguntou preocupado e desesperado.

" _Porque, meu caro amigo... ele conseguiu sentir sua presença... vocês dois são muito idênticos..._ " Hyperion explicou.

– E aonde ele e meus outros irmãos estão?- Thales perguntou.

" _Eles estão na vila... que esta bem perto... de onde nos estamos..._ " Hyperion respondeu.

Thales olha pra vila que estava perto de onde ele e seus amigos estão, e decidem ir pra lá, quando chegam, Thales diz que não é pra se aparecerem muito, e ficaram escondidos até o momento certo.

 **Capítulo 5- Reencontro de irmãos**

Mais tarde, Jonathan se levanta de sua cama depois do que lhe aconteceu, ele estava muito pensativo pelo que seu espirito amigo disse. "Será que isso é verdade, o meu irmão mais velho esta vivo?" ele pensou.

– Bom, eu vou sair pra caçar um pouco.- Jonathan disse pra si mesmo.

Quando ele foi saindo de sua vila, nem percebeu que o Thales estava lhe observando e o seguindo.

No meio do caminho, Jonathan estava andando tranquilo, quando de repente, viu um vulto passando por ele o que o deixou assustado e tirou sua espada da bainha e gritou:

– QUEM ESTÁ AI!? APAREÇA DE UMA VEZ!- Jonathan gritou assustado.

E então, Thales aparece com a espada na mão e avança contra ele. Jonathan por sua vez, também ataca. Os dois irmãos batem as espadas, até que Thales fere o Jonathan com uma apunhalada na barriga e o derruba, ficando com as espadas cruzadas. Percebendo que é seu irmão mais velho, Jonathan fica com olhos arregalados e diz:

– Thales, por favor, pare! Sou eu... Jonathan, seu irmão gêmeo...!- Jonathan disse ainda assustado e com olhos marejados.

Thales para de lutar e olha pra ele em choque e também pelo ferimento que lhe fez, com olhos marejados ele diz:

– Jo-Jonathan...?- Thales disse com voz tremula - Meu deus, o que foi que eu fiz!?

– Calma, eu sei que você... não queria fazer isso.- Jonathan disse meio com dor por causa do ferimento.

Os irmãos e amigos de Jonathan, e mais o grupo do Thales chegam correndo, eles haviam ouvido barulho de espadas e Thiago fica com olhos arregalados ao ver o Thales ao lado do Jonathan, e diz:

– Hã...!? Thales é você?- Thiago perguntou em choque.

Thales não responde e tira a sua capa, colocando na barriga do Jonathan pra pressionar o ferimento.

– Urgh...!- Jonathan gemeu de dor ao sentir a capa de seu irmão apertar.

– Desculpe...- Thales respondeu e quando terminou - pronto, se sente um pouco melhor?

– Sim.- Jonathan respondeu.

Depois que disse isso, Thales põe sua mão no ombro do Jonathan e com lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, o abraça:

– Oh, maninho... me perdoe, eu não te reconheci! Me perdoe!- Thales implorou chorando.

Jonathan estava chorando também, Maddie, Jacob e Thiago, assim como os amigos de Thales também se juntam ao abraço. Se afastando, o Jonathan diz:

– Bem, vamos pra casa pessoal.- Jonathan disse.

Na vila, Gabriel estava esperando Jonathan junto com seus filhos adotivos, e quando Jonathan entra, ele estava com o ferimento da barriga enfaixado e com novas vestes de sua roupa e diz:

– Meu filho, você esta se sentindo bem?- Gabriel perguntou abraçando seu filho.

– Estou me sentindo melhor um pouco, pai.- Jonathan respondeu.- Pelo menos a minha dor de cabeça parou.

Thales vai entrando devagar acompanhado por Hyperion, estava com medo de seu pai não o reconhecer ou pior, achar que ele é inimigo e quando se mostrou novamente, Gabriel ficou com olhos arregalados e diz:

– Thales...? É você, meu filho? Depois de três anos?- Gabriel perguntou emocionado.

– Ah...- Thales ficou sem palavras e abraçou seu pai - PAPAI!

E chora no ombro de seu pai, ele estava sentindo muita falta de seu pai desde o seu sequestro. Os dois se afastam, Gabriel acaricia o rosto de seu filho e diz:

– Três anos se passaram, desde que você foi sequestrado, e agora... o meu garoto voltou...- Gabriel exclamou.

Todos da família comemoraram sua volta, Hyperion se apresentou pro Gabriel que logo o aceitou como membro da família.

 **Capítulo 6- Scarrell ataca parte 1**

De noite, Maddie e suas amigas estavam conversando, até que uma das amigas diz:

– Nossa, Maddie! Eu não sabia que Thales era seu irmão mais velho.- umas das garotas disse.

– Sim, ele é. Porque ele foi capturado por Scarrell três anos atrás.- Maddie respondeu explicando.

De repente, Jonathan que estava observando a sua irmã, percebeu que algo esta para acontecer essa noite, pois a vila estava muito quieta e Ethan que estava ao seu lado, perguntou:

– Jonathan, o que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada?- Ethan perguntou.

– Esta muito calmo a nossa vila depois que ela foi invadida, eu acho que vai ter mais um ataque hoje.- Jonathan respondeu.

Foi só falar em ataque, que Scarrell com seus homens apareceram de novo. Thales que estava junto com Thiago e seus amigos, também apareceram ficando na frente de seus irmãos mais novos. Gabriel e Lincoln seu irmão mais velho, aparecem ficando na frente de seus filhos. Todos estavam em posição de luta, quando Scarrell disse:

– Ora, ora... se não é que você conseguiu reencontrar a sua verdadeira família, Thales.- Scarrell disse severo.

– Que você veio fazer aqui, Scarrell?- Gabriel perguntou com raiva.

– Bom, nada mais e nada menos pelo Jonathan... seu filho!- Scarrell respondeu apontando seu dedo para o Jonathan.

Todos engasgam, Thales percebendo o perigo que seu irmão esta prestes a correr, ele fica na frente dele protegendo-o. E olhando pro seu ex-aprendiz, Scarrell diz:

– Afinal, eu não preciso mais de você Thales... eu tenho bastante homens aqui do meu lado... soldados! Ataquem e deixem o Jonathan por minha conta!- Scarrell respondeu e ordenou para que seus homens ataquem.

Todos os soldados de Scarrell atacam, Gabriel e Lincoln com seus filhos também partem pro ataque. Enquanto observava o Jonathan lutar, uma garota de 15 anos de idade, se aproxima de seu mestre e pergunta:

– Então mestre, qual é o meu momento de ir ataca-lo?- a garota perguntou pro Scarrell.

– Só espere um momento, minha cara Mariana, vamos deixar o seu irmão sofrer primeiro pra depois você ir tortura-lo e eu atingir o coração dele.- Scarrell respondeu.

– Entendi.- Mariana afirmou.

Jonathan estava lutando e ao mesmo tempo sendo ferido por alguns cortes, pois os homens de seu inimigo ficaram mais fortes, de repente um dos homens de Scarrell aparece correndo e o fere com um corte nas costas derrubando-o na água. Jonathan se levanta e encara Scarrell, gritando:

– Hey, Scarrell! Deixe de ser um covarde e venha me enfrentar!- Jonathan gritou com raiva.

– Eu não vou enfrentar você agora, você é ainda um jovem garoto.- Scarrell disse em tom serio.

Enquanto isso, Thales estava lutando também até que ouviu o grito do Hyperion:

" _Thales...! O seu irmão esta em perigo!_ " Hyperion gritou.

– O que?!- Thales disse em choque, e vi Jonathan com vários cortes e sangue - Ai meu deus! Jonathan!

Assim que gritou, Thales correu em direção ao seu irmão que estava totalmente ferrado pelos homens do Scarrell.

No meio da luta, Jonathan e Scarrell estavam se encarando, até que ele olha pra Mariana e sua equipe juntamente com os homens que estavam do seu lado, e finalmente diz a sua decisão:

– Agora vocês podem acabar com ele!- Scarrell ordenou.

Mariana com sua equipe e os soldados partiram pro ataque, foram desferindo vários cortes e arranhões, Jonathan percebeu que não havia mais escapatória e ficando ofegante, sentiu uma lamina de espada encostando no seu braço e outra na perna, em seguida, Jonathan gritou de dor assim que essas laminas o feriram e caiu no chão ofegante.

Tremulo no chão, Mariana e mais um soldado seguram Jonathan pelo ombro. Scarrell se aproxima com a espada na mão e apontando pra ele, diz serio:

– Suas ultimas palavras a sua família e amigos, Jonathan?- Scarrell perguntou severo.

Jonathan não conseguiu dizer nada e a dor era muito grande, abaixou a cabeça somente e ouviu seu inimigo dizer:

– Foi o que pensei, agora... morra!- Scarrell disse meio em sussurro.

Antes de apunhala-lo, Scarrell ouviu a voz de um garoto, que estava transformado em lince, que se aproximava as pressas, tem a mesma idade que Jonathan e se aproximou berrando:

– FIQUE LONGE DO MEU IRMÃO!- o garoto gritou, mas foi derrubado por Scarrell que volta a forma humana.

– Giovanni!?- Jonathan disse meio em choque e apesar da dor, conseguiu se soltar do soldado e da Mariana.

Giovanni consegue se levantar, e olha pro seu irmão mais velho que estava com vários ferimentos. Hyperion por sua vez, chega perto do Jonathan e diz:

" _Jonathan, quer que eu lhe cure... eu tenho o poder de cura...!_ " Hyperion disse com um olhar preocupado.

Jonathan assentiu com a cabeça, um pequeno brilho passou por seu corpo e o sangue voltava enquanto os ferimentos se fechavam. Quando os ferimentos se fecharam completamente, Jonathan se sentiu mais aliviado da dor. E Giovanni abraçou seu irmão com força, pois estava de volta depois de seu treinamento.

– O que!? Como você se curou, garoto?- Scarrell perguntou espantado.

Jonathan não disse nada, e Mariana partiu pra cima dele com a espada na mão, mas ele conseguiu bloquear o golpe derrubando-a no chão e tirando o capuz da cabeça dela, quando ele se aproximou, a surpresa veio pra ele de vez:

– Não, isso não pode ser verdade!- Jonathan exclamou em choque e com olhos arregalados.

Viu que era Mariana, sua irmã caçula, estava com os olhos bem vermelho e ele se deu conta de uma coisa... Ela estava do lado de Scarrell.

– Porque...- Jonathan murmurou.

Quando todos da vila se aproximaram, também ficaram em choque, Gabriel o líder da vila, ficou muito mais espantado que nem seus filhos, era a sua ultima filha que agora estava ajudando o Scarrell, o líder do mal.

– He, he, he... estão surpresos agora?!- Scarrell disse soltando uma gargalhada - Eu não tenho mais você, Thales. Agora eu tenho a sua irmã mais nova que esta sob o meu controle!

Thales ficou inconformado, como a sua irmã pôde fazer isso com eles...?

– Não, isso não esta acontecendo...!- Thales murmurou.

 **Capítulo 7- Scarrell ataca parte 2**

Mariana dá um sorriso maligno pra sua família e amigos, olha pro Thales e diz:

– Surpreso... irmão?- Mariana disse severa.

– Mariana, eu não acredito que você se uniu a ele!- Thales exclamou, estava sentindo muita raiva dele mesmo.

– E eu não acredito que você se juntou a nossa família, a quem me abandonou quando eu fui capturada!- Mariana respondeu.

Todos da sua família ficam com olhos arregalados, Jonathan ficou muito pensativo desde aquele dia que sua irmã foi capturada, e Mariana continua antes de ir atacar:

– Scarrell me disse o que vocês fizeram a mim... E agora eu vou retribuir o favor!- Mariana exclamou.

E parte pro ataque, Thales não queria machucar a sua irmã, mas não teve outra escolha, e atacou também.

Mariana e Thales batem as espadas uma na outra, desviam do golpe do outro, dão socos e chutes no outro. Scarrell observa a luta da sua aprendiz, com um sorriso maligno no rosto e percebeu como as habilidades e movimentos da Mariana que melhoraram muito.

Ainda na luta, Thales e Mariana ficam ofegantes, e partem pra cima do outro de novo, mas dessa vez o que surpreendeu a todos, Mariana consegue derrubar seu irmão mais velho que bate as costas na rocha perto da vila. E Thales sente uma dor aguda, percebeu que a espada de sua irmã o apunhalou no peito, ele cai inerte no chão. E ela olha pra ele e diz:

– E esse é o seu preço por ter me abandonado naquele dia!- Mariana exclamou, ferindo seu irmão outra vez do ombro até a barriga.

Hyperion que estava assistindo, ele fica furioso e avança contra sua inimiga, e grita:

" _Afaste-se do meu amigo!_ " Hyperion gritou ficando na frente de Thales.

– Ora, um lobo espirito! Hum, que interessante...- Mariana disse se afastando.

Scarrell estende a mão pros seus homens e seus aprendizes, fazendo um sinal para pararem, Mariana atende o sinal e vai ao lado de seu mestre assim como o restante de seu grupo e os soldados.

– Agora chega soldados, vamos embora!- Scarrell disse e continua - E talvez nos vemos na batalha final!- olha pro Thales - Talvez não você, seu traidor!

Toda a tropa de Scarrell segue seu mestre de volta pro palácio. Thales, estava sentindo muita dor dos ferimentos causados pela sua própria irmã, e não consegue nem ao menos se levantar um pouco.

" _Thales...!_ " Hyperion gritou e corre até seu amigo.

– Hy-Hyperion... eu... tentei...- Thales disse com muita dificuldade.

Hyperion assente com a cabeça, Jackson e todo o restante do grupo correm até seu amigo e líder, ficando de lado e Gabriel junto com seus filhos e seu irmão também ficam do outro lado, Gabriel segura seu filho em seus braço e murmura:

– Oh, meu filho...!- Gabriel murmurou em desespero.

– Papai... eu não acredito... que nossa... irmã nos... deixou...- Thales disse gemendo de dor.

– Eu sei filho, eu sei...- Gabriel disse entre lagrimas.

Jonathan estava pressionando o ferimento de seu irmão, ele havia perdido muito sangue e mais a pancada que levou nas costas. E Jonathan também não podia acreditar que Mariana, sua irmã caçula, os deixou.

Thales fica inconsciente deixando todos em desespero:

– THALES!- todos gritaram em pânico.

Enquanto isso, no palácio de Scarrell, Mariana estava fazendo sua patrulha, quando de repente aparece um garoto de equipe atrás dela, que se assusta tirando a espada, e vê que é o Drake, seu amigo de equipe.

– Drake?- Mariana disse confusa.

– Calma,- ele ri - eu não sou um deles, Mariana!

– O que você quer Drake, não era pra ficar de vigia?- Mariana perguntou.

Drake suspira, pensando no que seu mestre disse pra avisa-la e quando se lembro e diz:

– Eu só vim aqui, pra avisar para você que uma tempestade se aproxima e o mestre disse que era pra você entrar.- Drake respondeu - E afinal mariana, naquela luta, você reconheceu sua família?- perguntou.

– Bom, reconhecer eu reconheci sim a minha família, mas mesmo assim eu não posso deixar de esquecer o que eles fizeram a mim.- Mariana respondeu guardando a espada.

– Entendi.- Drake afirmou.

De repente, o outro garoto da mesma equipe aparece correndo desesperado e gritando:

– Drake! Mariana!- o garoto gritou em desespero.

– Aaron, o que aconteceu?- Drake perguntou.

Aaron estava ofegante e mesmo assim continuou:

– Eu trago uma noticia terrível!- Aaron exclamou e continuou - O Pietro, seu irmão mais velho Drake, ele... FOI ASSASSINADO!

Todos da equipe arregalam os olhos, Drake por sua vez ficou de coração partido, e Mariana perguntou:

– O que?! Quem foi que matou ele? Ele também é líder junto comigo!- Mariana perguntou em pânico.

– Eu não vi quem fez isso, eu só sei que ele esta morrendo e quer dar as ultimas palavras a você e ao Drake.- Aaron respondeu em lagrimas.

Todos da equipe seguem o Aaron até o local as pressas.

Na floresta, Jonathan estava fazendo patrulha e também deu graças a deus que seu irmão mais velho resistiu e estava em repouso.

De repente, ele viu sangue no chão e resolveu ir ver o que era, quando chegou no local, viu que era um dos aprendizes de Scarrell que estava inerte no chão, com a roupa ensanguentada, com o ferimento gravíssimo no peito e estava ofegante.

Nesse exato momento, Jonathan ouviu passos apressados indo em sua direção e decidiu se afastar um pouco. Quando percebeu que não havia ninguém lhe a atacando, viu sua irmã mais nova, Mariana com seu grupo ao lado do corpo do aprendiz moribundo e ela gaguejou:

– Pi-Pietro...- Mariana gaguejou em lagrimas.

Drake apareceu correndo, segurou seu irmão em seus braços enquanto pressionava o ferimento dele.

– Pietro! Fale comigo, irmão! Por favor!- Drake gritou desesperado, tremulo e já chorando no ombro dele.

Pietro olha pro seu irmão e sua amiga que estavam ao lado e falou com voz muito fraca:

– Mariana... Drake... vocês vieram?- Pietro disse com dificuldade.

– Sim Pietro, nos viemos o Aaron nos deu a noticia.- Mariana disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Mariana... você e o Drake... são os lideres... agora... eu não tenho... mais forças para... continuar...- Pietro respondeu, sua voz saía muito fraca o que deixou Drake em pânico.

Drake estava chorando, não esperava que isso fosse acontecer e logo com seu próprio irmão:

– Pietro, não diga isso! Aguente, por favor, eu preciso de você!- Drake implorou chorando e soluçando no ombro de seu irmão.

– Maninho, não chore...- Pietro disse colocando sua mão no rosto do Drake - você sabe o... quanto você é... importante... pra mim...- Dá uma pausa pra tomar o folego e continua - Te amo... irmãozinho...

– Eu também te amo... irmão!- Drake respondeu chorando e abraçando seu irmão mais velho.

Logo depois, olha pra Mariana novamente e diz:

– Mariana... cuide do meu irmão... e de nossa equipe...- Pietro disse enquanto Mariana segurava sua mão.

– Se vocês... quiserem saber... quem foi que... fez isso comigo... foi... o Luke... e avisem o mestre... sobre isso...- Pietro continuou.

– O Luke!?- Drake, Mariana e toda a equipe disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– E Mariana... sei que eu... nunca tive a... oportunidade de dizer... isso... mas, obrigado... irmãzinha.- Pietro disse, chamando a Mariana de irmãzinha pela primeira vez.

– De nada... irmão.- Mariana respondeu chorando também.

– Adeus... amigos...- Pietro disse se despedindo.

Quando perceberam que Pietro morreu, todos começaram a chorar:

– Pietro! Não me deixe! Não...!- Drake exclamou chorando no peito de seu irmão desconsolado.

– Oh, meu deus! Pietro não faça isso com a gente!- Mariana exclamou chorando também, enquanto encostava sua mão no peito e em seguida no rosto de Pietro.

Todos choravam a morte de um amigo e líder, Drake não aguentando mais essa dor no peito e pelo fato de perder seu irmão mais velho, chora abraçado na Mariana que também retribui chorando também.

 **Capítulo 8- Perdão**

Depois de chorarem a morte de Pietro, Mariana e sua equipe ainda ficaram no local e pensativos pelo que seu líder que acabou de morrer disse. Aaron que estava do lado de Drake, tentando consola-lo junto com a Mariana, pergunta:

– E agora, o que faremos?- Aaron perguntou tristemente.

Mariana estava pensativa também e mesmo assim, respondeu:

– O jeito é... levarmos o corpo do Pietro pro palácio, e depois do dia em que formos se formar membros completos, a gente conta pro mestre quem foi o responsável pela morte dele.- Mariana explicou.

Todos concordaram com a ideia, pegaram o corpo do Pietro e levaram direto pro palácio do Scarrell, Drake percebendo que Mariana não veio, perguntou pra ela:

– Mariana, você não vem?- Drake perguntou.

– Podem ir na frente, eu já volto, só vou patrulhar mais um pouco.- Mariana respondeu.

– Esta bem, mas tome cuidado, eu não quero perder você também não.- Drake avisou gentilmente.

Mariana assente com a cabeça enquanto sua equipe volta pro palácio.

Continuando a patrulha, Mariana percebeu que havia alguém lhe perseguindo, foi então que ela deu de cara com Jonathan, seu irmão mais velho, que havia observado a morte do líder de equipe da sua irmã. Ele estava sentado com as costas encostada no tronco da arvore e com a mão no rosto.

Ela estava sentindo pena dele, e com um olhar triste, Mariana se aproxima do seu irmão lentamente, quando chegou perto, colocou sua mão no ombro dele e perguntou com um pouco de simpatia:

– Jonathan, você esta bem... irmão?- Mariana perguntou tristemente.

Jonathan por sua vez, ficou sem reação sua própria irmã se aproximou dele e perguntou se ele estava bem. Em lagrimas e chorando de emoção por Mariana ter lhe reconhecido, diz enquanto a abraçava:

– ME DESCULPE! POR TUDO O QUE EU LHE FIZ, EU SINTO MUITO MESMO!- Jonathan implorou chorando, abraçado a sua irmã, pois seu peito foi tomado pela culpa.

Mariana estava confusa, nunca viu seu irmão chorar daquele jeito diante dela, mas mesmo assim sorriu simpaticamente e o retribuiu com um abraço também, com uma lagrima escorrendo de seu rosto.

– Jonathan, esta tudo bem. Eu entendo o como você e meus outros irmãos se sentem por terem abandonado e por eu ter deixado vocês de lado... Eu já até parei com a raiva e com a minha vingança contra vocês.- Mariana respondeu tristemente, enquanto acariciava os cabelos pretos de seu irmão, sentiu todo aquele mal que tinha dentro dela sumir pra sempre.

Até o seu lobo espirito e protetor também estava olhando pros dois emocionado, seu nome era Peter.

Em lagrimas, Jonathan responde ainda chorando:

– Não que você me odeia... mas tudo o que eu, Thales e outros fizemos... feriram você por dentro. E você mudou muito, e eu não pude enxergar que era você mesmo.- Jonathan respondeu entre soluços e lagrimas, mas continuou - E agora, eu posso sentir que é você... Mariana.

– Eu quero que você me perdoe, Jonathan. Por tudo que eu fiz ao Thales e a você também, nossos irmãos e incluindo o papai!- Mariana respondeu limpando as lagrimas.

– Você não precisa se desculpar, Mariana. O que importa é que o Thales esta bem, e ele pediu pra você o perdoar.- Jonathan disse se acalmando um pouco.

Mariana assente com a cabeça, aceitando as desculpas, mesmo assim ela perguntou:

– E mesmo eu ficando do lado do Scarrell, a gente vai continuar sendo irmãos?- Mariana perguntou.

– Sim, porque nos somos irmãos, Mariana... e sempre seremos!- Jonathan exclamou emocionado - E você sempre será a minha irmãzinha, eu prometo que... vou proteger você!

Os dois se abraçam novamente.

Antes da Mariana ir voltar pro palácio, olha pro Jonathan que estava voltando pra sua vila e pergunta:

– Jonathan, a gente se vê amanha?- Mariana perguntou.

– É claro,- Jonathan respondeu - eu sempre fico de patrulha por esses lugares.

– Esta bem, até amanha!- Mariana exclamou.

Após a sua irmã ir embora, Jonathan se sentiu um pouco aliviado pois ele conseguiu pedir perdão a Mariana, ele voltou pra sua vila todo tranquilo e feliz.

 **Capitulo 9- Os novos irmãozinhos são finalmente encontrados**

Enquanto isso, Jonathan estava caminhando pela floresta para se distraír um pouco, de repente, ele vê sangue novamente e decidiu seguir o rastro. Quando chegou no local, viu que o sangue era que estava na vila vizinha e percebeu que não havia nenhum sobrevivente, até que ouviu um idoso tossindo no meio da poeira e ele estava com vários cortes e um ferimento muito grave na barriga, estava morrendo.

Jonathan corre até o idoso, se ajoelha e pressiona o ferimento dele com sua mão, o idoso olha pra ele e Jonathan pergunta assustado:

– Senhor, o que aconteceu aqui?!- Jonathan perguntou em pânico.

– Nos fomos... atacados,... mas não foi... pela tropa de Scarrell...- o idoso respondeu com a respiração parando rápido.

– Então se não é eles, quem é!- Jonathan perguntou.

– É um homem... de preto...- o idoso respondeu e continuou - ele esta... com o seu irmão mais novo... o Tyler... encontre-o... por favor... ele precisa de você... e...- o idoso não conseguiu continuar e morreu.

Jonathan fecha os olhos do idoso e fica em silencio por um tempo.

Depois ele vasculha a vila inteira, pra encontrar seu irmão caçula. De repente, Jonathan vê algo muito revoltante e com horror no rosto, o homem de preto como o idoso disse, que tinha uma insanidade no rosto, apunhalou um garotinho de 15 anos de idade no peito que lhe atravessou as costas e o jogou no chão, que o garotinho ficou com uma pequena viga de madeira fincada no ombro e por final, o jogou na agua do riacho pequeno.

Percebendo que era seu irmão caçula que o homem o feriu, Jonathan parte em fúria pra cima do homem, mas o homem consegue desviar dos golpes. E derruba Jonathan no chão, se levantando, ele corre até o homem e apunhala-lo no peito com a espada que cai no chão morto na hora.

Depois de realizar isso, Jonathan corre até o garotinho que estava sendo levado pelas correntezas do rio, pra ele foi muito desesperador aquilo, até que viu uma pedra que dava certinho pra ele pular.

Ele correu para dar impulso e pulou na água, assim que Jonathan se levantou para tomar ar ele viu o garotinho do seu lado e ele gritou:

– Socorro!- o garotinho gritou e sendo levado pela forte correnteza.

– Tyler!- Jonathan gritou desesperado indo até ele.

Jonathan nadou até ele, mas o garotinho afunda na água que fez Jonathan mergulhar e pegar ele dentro do rio. Assim que o pegou, tirou a pequena viga de madeira que estava fincada no ombro dele e Jonathan percebeu que ele estava fraco demais, e desmaia em seus braços.

Os dois estavam sendo levados pela correnteza, de repente, Jonathan ouviu um barulho de uma cachoeira em sua direção e tentou nadar mais rápido que pode, mas não conseguiu. E percebendo que era tarde demais, caiu da cachoeira junto com o Tyler.

Depois da queda e ainda dentro da água, Jonathan volta a superfície do rio e grita:

– Tyler!- Jonathan gritou pelo seu irmão, e se apoiou em uma madeira para tomar um pouco ar.

Até que viu seu irmãozinho estirado no chão na beirada da água de longe e correu pra perto dele em pânico, assim que chegou perto dele, viu que Tyler estava pálido e com pele gelada. Jonathan se ajoelhou do lado dele, implorando:

– Tyler... Tyler...!- Jonathan implorou meio chorando e o segurou em seu braços.

O pequeno Tyler abriu olhos um pouco, viu seu irmão mais velho lhe segurando e disse fracamente:

– Jo-Jonathan...- Tyler disse com voz muito fraca e Jonathan encostou sua cabeça na testa dele - ai...!

Gemendo de dor, o pobre garotinho deixa sua cabeça no colo de seu irmão que mesmo assim tenta ajuda-lo. Por um momento, Tyler guincha de dor e fica ofegante, Jonathan viu o que era o que estava incomodando e ficou horrorizado quando viu o ferimento em seu peito. Desesperado e sem saber o que fazer, Jonathan começa a chorar:

– Tyler...!- Jonathan disse chorando e deixando sua cabeça cair sobre ele - Não! Não morra! Me desculpe por não chegar a tempo! Me desculpe!

Inconsolado e com medo de perder alguém que ama, Jonathan olha pro céu e grita por socorro:

– Socorro! Alguém me ajude!- Jonathan gritou em lagrimas.

Percebendo que não tinha ninguém, ele deita ao lado de seu irmãozinho que estava a beira da morte e Tyler percebe mesmo sentindo dor.

– Jonathan...- Tyler começou mas foi interrompido.

– Shh...- Jonathan fez com o dedo e continuou - Não fale, Tyler! Eu não quero perder você! Por favor, resista!- Jonathan terminou de dizer, chorando, beijou a testa de seu irmãozinho com amor e começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos pretos dele que estava molhado de água.

Passa-se um pequeno tempo, Jonathan ouviu mais um gemido familiar, se levantou pois o Tyler estava com respiração leve e com olhos fechados, e foi ver o que era, quando viu mais um garoto de mesma idade que ele e percebeu que ele estava no meio dos estrondos de madeira, e o ajudando a sair do meio dos estrondos, Jonathan percebeu que esse garoto é muito idêntico a ele e tem a mesma cor dos olhos. Meio assustado, o garoto tenta se levantar e é impedido:

– Fique calmo... calma...- Jonathan disse abraçando-o - David...

O garoto arregala os olhos, como Jonathan o havia reconhecido... mas não disse nada e abraçou Jonathan de volta, o garoto chora de medo no peito do seu irmão que o salvou.

– Como você conseguiu me encontrar, Jonathan?- David perguntou em lagrimas.

– Eu ouvi você gemendo no meio do estrondo e...- Jonathan respondeu calmamente para não entrar em desespero novamente, mas não conseguiu.

David percebendo o desespero de seu irmão, ele perguntou:

– Jonathan, o que foi? Por que você esta chorando?- David perguntou preocupado.

– É o Tyler...- Jonathan respondeu em lagrimas e apontando pra onde o Tyler estava.

Não acreditando no que estava vendo, David segue Jonathan pra perto de onde seu irmão moribundo estava.

– Oh, meu deus! Tyler...- David exclamou tremulo e apavorado.- e agora...

– Vamos leva-lo pra nossa vila.- Jonathan respondeu decidido, limpando suas lagrimas.

Voltando pra vila, Jonathan leva Tyler rapidamente pra enfermaria que é atendido as pressas, David é recebido pelo seu pai e seus irmãos e vai dormir no mesmo quarto que Jonathan, que eles vão dividir junto com o Tyler.

Mais tarde, Maddie foi pra enfermaria pra receber noticia de seu irmão mais velho recém-chegado, assim que o medico saiu da sala, ela perguntou:

– Então doutor, como o Tyler esta?- Maddie perguntou preocupada.

– Eu sinto muito em ter que dizer isso, mas ele esta em coma...- O medico respondeu tristemente.

– O-o que?!- Maddie disse assustada.

– Seu irmão perdeu muito sangue, não sabemos o quanto ele vai resistir.- o medico continuou.- Mas se quiser ir vê-lo, pode ir, nos já íamos leva-lo pra casa de seu pai.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Maddie entrou no quarto onde o seu irmão repousava, se aproximando, ela segurou a mão dele e derramou uma lagrima de seus olhos e disse:

– Oh, Tyler... por que isso teve que acontecer?- ela se perguntou murmurando.

O medico entra com dois enfermeiros, e levam Tyler de volta pra casa com Maddie acompanhando.

Saindo de dentro da casa, Gabriel e seus filhos agradecem por tudo que os médicos puderam fazer.

No quarto do Tyler, todos estavam reunidos diante dele. Jonathan foi o ultimo a entrar, se aproxima da cama de seu irmão e se ajoelha do lado. Gabriel, percebendo a tristeza do filho, abraça Jonathan e diz:

– Meu filho, sei como se sente. Tente dizer suas palavras a ele, os seus irmãos já disseram as deles... agora só falta você.- Gabriel disse acariciando os cabelos do filho.

Jonathan assente com a cabeça tristemente, segura a mão de seu irmão encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Tyler e derrama suas lagrimas. Então, começa a dizer suas palavras:

– Tyler... eu queria trocar de lugar com você se pudesse. Não, eu trocaria mesmo! Eu queria que fosse eu em coma ai invés de você!- Jonathan disse em meio aos soluços e lagrimas.

– Oh, Jonathan...- Gabriel murmurou em lagrimas.

– Assim você poderia ficar do nosso lado, sabe, lembra que você as vezes me enchia pra ser o próximo no treinamento.- Jonathan continuou, e riu ao se lembrar daquele dia.- Você é o meu irmão Tyler, e continuará sendo! Eu te amo, irmãozinho! Sem você eu não sou nada...- essa ultima parte, trouxe as lagrimas novamente - não sou... nada!

De repente, Tyler começa a se mexer, o que fez todos ficaram espantados, e em voz baixa, Tyler murmura:

– Jonathan... você prometeu...- Tyler começa abrindo os olhos lentamente.

– hum... o que!?- Jonathan disse olha pra ele espantado.

– Você prometeu... que eu seria o próximo no treinamento.- Tyler continuou.

Quando Tyler estava com os olhos abertos completamente, todos da família começam a comemorar.

– Oh... TYLER!- Jonathan exclamou chorando emocionado e o abraça.

– Jonathan, pessoal...? O que aconteceu?- Tyler perguntou dolorido.

– Você foi ferido e estava sendo levado pela correnteza Tyler, e por sua sorte, eu consegui te salvar.- Jonathan explicou entre lagrimas e soluços.

Tyler suspirou e respondeu:

– Ah, eu me lembro...- Tyler respondeu tentando se manter sentado - é que eu estava voltando do treinamento... e do nada, um homem de preto... veio pra cima de mim...

Jonathan assentiu com a cabeça, estava muito aliviado por Tyler ter conseguido resistir e colocou sua mão no rosto de seu irmão caçula, que sorriu com simpatia e voltou a dormir, pois estava muito fraco e precisava se recuperar.

– Pelo menos o pior já passou.- Gabriel disse e continuou - Vamos meus filhos, vamos deixar o Tyler descansar.

Todos saem do quarto, exceto Jonathan, Thales, David, Maddie e Jacob que vão dividir o quarto junto com o Tyler. Antes de ir dormir, Jonathan olha pro caçula e diz:

– Boa noite, irmãozinho...- Jonathan disse em voz baixa, beijando a testa do Tyler com amor.

E deita em sua cama, pensando no dia seguinte.

 **Capítulo 10- Mariana VS Luke e a traição de Scarrell**

No dia seguinte, Mariana junto com Drake e sua equipe estavam em patrulha, quando de repente, um vulto aparece correndo o que assustou a todos e Aaron pergunta:

\- Meu deus, o que foi isso!?- ele perguntou paralisado.

\- Seja lá o que for, não é nada bom.- Charles, o novo integrante da equipe respondeu.

" _Será que é o Luke?_ " Peter perguntou.

Mariana também sentiu um calafrio no corpo, então ela respondeu:

\- Pessoal, vamos seguir esse vulto pra saber o que ele esta tramando.- Mariana respondeu.

Antes que pudessem seguir o sujeito, ele é que veio até eles e lá estava o Luke, estava com cara e um sorriso insano, com a espada e a adaga na mão. Solta uma risada maligna e diz:

\- Ora, se vocês não são os aprendizes do Scarrell... he, he, interessante!- Luke disse severo.

\- Luke, era de se esperar!- Mariana disse com raiva, foi ele que matou o Pietro.

\- Foi você que matou meu irmão a sangue frio!- Drake gritou com muita raiva pro perceber o assassino de seu irmão.

Luke soltou uma risada maléfica, foi ele mesmo que matou o Pietro e fez o tumulto todo, e responde:

\- Como vocês são espertos, sim fui eu que matei o amigo de vocês!- Luke respondeu com olhar serio.

Todos engasgaram, isso foi inaceitável pra todos e começaram a rosnar de raiva, Mariana olha pra ele com muita raiva e medo agora, mas mesmo assim não queria deixar isso passar e Peter diz:

" _Seu traidor! Eu confiei em você! Pensei que fossemos amigos!_ " Peter disse rosnando.

\- Ah é! Mas você pensou errado, Peter! Espera até Hyperion, seu irmão mais velho, saber que você esta vivo!- Luke respondeu.

Peter arregalou os olhos, como Luke poderia falar mal de seu irmão desse jeito, mas não deu a mínima. Mariana aparece em sua frente e diz:

\- Como você se atreve a dizer isso ao meu amigo?!- Mariana gritou - Isso não será tolerado!

\- Você já passou dos limites garota! Vamos lutar!- Luke respondeu severo.

\- É... vamos acabar com isso... DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!- Mariana exclamou com raiva e tirando sua espada, logo Drake junto com a equipe fazem a mesma coisa.

E todos partem pro ataque, assim como Luke que estava fazendo o mesmo.

Na vila, Hyperion junto com Thales, Jonathan, Maddie e Jacob estavam fazendo as obrigações, quando Hyperion foi ver o que estava acontecendo e viu a luta que estava ocorrendo na sua frente, e voltando, avisa:

" _Thales! Esta acontecendo uma luta na floresta, e Mariana está lá!_ " Hyperion gritou avisando.

\- Mariana!?- Thales disse espantado.

\- Meu deus, é na floresta aqui perto!- Jonathan exclamou.

\- E o que faremos?- Jacob perguntou.

" _Quando eles vierem pra cá, pois eles estão chegando perto, a gente ataca também!_ " Hyperion respondeu.

\- Esta bem, vamos avisar os outros!- Maddie disse.

No meio da luta, Mariana foi derrubada no chão, Drake corre até sua irmã adotiva e a ajuda se levantar, perguntando:

\- Mariana! você esta bem?- Drake perguntou.

\- Sim, eu estou. CUIDADO!- Mariana gritou.

Os dois desviam do golpe do Luke, Mariana de um lado e Drake do outro, Luke foi se aproximando de Mariana, com a espada apontada pra equipe dela e pergunta:

\- Algo a dizer antes de morrerem?- Luke perguntou com a espada pronta para dar o golpe.

Percebendo que estavam perdidos, Mariana e Drake com o resto do grupo ouvem uma voz muito familiar atrás do Luke, dizendo:

\- Hey, você!- a voz o repreendeu.

Luke olha pra trás e vê Pietro atrás dele vivo, mas estava com a roupa ainda encharcada de sangue e o ferimento enfaixado, toda a equipe dele percebe, Drake fica paralisado e Mariana em choque assim como os outros. Pietro olha pro Luke e continua:

\- Afaste-se agora dos meus irmãos e amigos!- Pietro gritou com raiva.

\- PIETRO!- Mariana, Drake e toda a equipe gritam alegremente.

\- O que? Mas como você esta vivo, eu havia matado você e...- Luke disse em choque mas foi interrompido.

\- Você pensou errado Luke, o meu mestre conseguiu me trazer de volta e agora eu estou diante de você e dos meus amigos!- Pietro disse rosnando.

\- Então, você quer morrer de novo, Pietro?- Luke perguntou e riu insanamente – Será um prazer em te matar novamente!

Ataca, mas Mariana com Drake e amigos tenta impedi-lo, e são derrubados e vão rolando o morro abaixo, de repente, todos caem na vila em que os irmãos de Mariana estão.

Mariana, Pietro, Drake e amigos se levantam, estavam com vários arranhões porque foram rolando no chão. Todos os moradores correm até eles, ficando em posição de luta também.

Luke estava de pé também, mas estava longe deles. Ele encara Mariana com ódio nos olhos e Mariana faz o mesmo também e se atacam.

Mariana e Luke ficam com as espadas cruzadas uma com a outra, de repente o pior acontece, Luke estava com adaga em sua mão e faz um corte na mão de Mariana.

\- Urgh!- Mariana geme de dor, largando sua espada e se afastando.

Luke a fere de novo no rosto, que fica um pequeno corte no rosto, Mariana fica ofegante e toma um chute na barriga, andando para trás e fica com a mão na barriga de tanta dor. Peter, preocupado com sua amiga, percebe que Luke iria atacá-la novamente, e grita alertando:

" _Mariana!_ _Cuidado!"_ Peter gritou alertando-a.

\- Hã?!- Mariana arregala os olhos e desvia.

Por um momento, Mariana pensa "Nossa, ele esta louco mesmo!" ela pensou.

Jonathan e os outros que estavam assistindo a luta, estavam apavorados. Thales estava mais apavorado ainda, ele não queria perder sua irmã mais nova de jeito nenhum. Jonathan grita:

\- Ele vai matá-la se nós não fizermos alguma coisa!- Jonathan exclamou.

Luke tenta atacar novamente, Peter decide entrar em ação. Bate seu rabo no rosto de Luke que o derruba no chão. Luke rosna de raiva e ia partir pra cima do Peter, Mariana entra na frente de seu amigo e o protege do golpe, ficando com os dois braços feridos e cai no chão.

\- MARIANA!- Pietro gritou desesperado e corre até sua irmã adotiva, ajudando-a se levantar.

Peter se enche de raiva e decide:

" _Já chega! Pra mim já deu!_ " Peter gritou com raiva.

E parte pra cima do Luke, que não tem mais tanta sorte com ele agora, derrubando-o no chão, encurralado, Luke olha pro Peter que estava ferozmente furioso que avança nele com os dentes:

" _Agora... MORRA!_ " Peter gritou antes de morde-lo.

Peter morde o Luke no pescoço que grita de dor, tinha sangue voando no momento em que Peter o mordeu. Depois, larga o pescoço de Luke que já estava morto na hora.

" _agora... o Luke não existe mais...!_ " Peter disse pra ele mesmo.

Pietro que estava ajudando Mariana junto com o Drake e o resto da equipe se aproxima de Peter que estava observando o corpo de Luke com muita raiva, olha pra ele e diz:

\- Peter, como você conseguiu fazer isso?- Pietro perguntou.

" _Simples, não consigo ver nenhum de meus amigos sendo ferido por mim, que logo me dá uma raiva... por isso que eu consegui liberar minha fúria._ " Peter respondeu.

Mariana apesar dos ferimentos, se aproximou de Peter e lhe tocou o focinho que logo Peter o retribuiu também, e com olhos marejados, Mariana o agradece:

\- Peter, eu não sei como te agradecer, mas obrigado... meu amigo.- Mariana respondeu emocionada.

" _O que é isso... é assim que os amigos fazem, Mariana. Um protege o outro._ " Peter disse emocionado também.

E toda a equipe se junta ao abraço, mas de repente, ouve-se uma voz atrás de todos eles dizendo:

\- Eu sabia que vocês estavam aqui!- a voz gritou.

Era o Scarrell, ele descobriu que seus aprendizes estavam na vila e estava furioso com eles, e olhando pra Mariana, diz furioso:

\- Mariana, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Scarrell perguntou com raiva.

\- Nos conseguimos vingar a morte do Pietro, mestre. – Mariana respondeu.

\- Não acredito, vocês todos me traíram!- Scarrell gritou furioso – Eu achei que vocês fossem leais a mim, mas eu pensei errado!

Logo percebeu que todos os seus soldados estavam indo para o lado do Jonathan, que havia se aproximado de sua irmã caçula, e vendo que estava sozinho ele gritou pros seus soldados:

\- Aonde vocês pensam que vão? Voltem aqui!- Scarrell gritou.

\- Esqueça Scarrell, deixa a gente em paz!- Gabriel respondeu. – E mais uma coisa... cadê meu irmão e minha esposa?

\- Ora que pergunta, Gabriel!- Scarrell respondeu – Eles estão bem aqui!

E mostra um jovem rapaz que tem 20 anos de idade com uma jovem moça que tem 23 anos de idade que estavam com ferimentos muito graves. O rapaz estava com um ferimento gravíssimo na barriga e a moça estava com um ferimento no braço. Scarrell deixa os dois caírem no chão, Gabriel e Lincoln correm até eles.

\- Jade!- Gabriel gritou segurando sua amada em seus braços – Ai, meu deus! Jade, fale comigo, por favor!

\- Meu deus, Fernando! Não faça isso comigo, irmãozinho!- Lincoln estava segurando seu irmão caçula e estava em desespero.

Scarrell ri, vendo o desespero dos dois e continua, olhando pra Mariana e a segurou pelo pescoço:

\- Agora é a sua vez de morrer, Mariana! Pela traição que vocês fizeram!- Scarrell gritou segurando sua espada.

Mariana tenta se libertar, mas não consegue e Scarrell a apunhalou no peito. Jonathan junto com seus irmãos, amigos e até o Pietro com sua equipe entraram em choque. Paralisado e com olhos marejados, Jonathan grita:

\- NÃÃÃOOO!- Jonathan gritou com lagrimas nos olhos.

Scarrell tira a espada do peito de Mariana, que cai no chão ofegante, iria avançar contra ela novamente, quando ouviu a voz de outro garoto:

\- DEIXE A MINHA IRMÃ EM PAZ!- o garoto gritou derrubando Scarrell no chão.

Mariana consegue se levantar, mas fica com a mão no peito porque viu que seu ferimento era muito profundo e havia atravessado suas costas e estava perdendo sangue. E olhou pro garoto.

Percebeu que o garoto tinha 21 anos de idade, estava usando capa, jaqueta, bota, calça jeans e luva sem dedo. Seu nome era Brendon, e havia chegado do treinamento com seus 30 amigos hoje e viu o que ocorreu quando chegou, era irmão mais velho de Jonathan, Mariana e de seus outros irmãozinhos.

Mariana além de estar fraca, ela fez um grande corte barriga de Scarrell e depois de fazer isso, ela junto com seus irmãos e amigos ouve a voz do Edward o outro irmão caçula de Gabriel dizer:

 _\- Me ajude!-_ a voz verdadeira do Edward disse.

\- Tio... – Mariana murmurou fracamente.

Não desistindo de lutar, Mariana se transforma em um lobo branco e faz um enorme corte nas costas de Scarrell, e no final ela faz uma bola de energia, e grita:

\- _DEATH GUN!_ – Mariana gritou.

Essa bola de energia acertou Scarrell com tudo, que saiu do corpo do Edward, deixando-o inconsciente.

\- Não! Isso não esta acontecendo! – Scarrel gritou e continuou olhando pra Mariana – Eu vou embora, mas eu volto...

E vai embora, deixando todos da vila em paz por enquanto.

 **Capitulo 11- Despedida de Mariana**

Depois de expulsar Scarrell de sua vila, Mariana continua em pé e estava ofegante, voltando a sua forma humana, sente uma dor aguda em seu peito e percebeu o ferimento em seu peito que foi feito por seu próprio mestre.

Mas antes de ir pro chão, ela ouve a voz do Edward que havia sido curado por Peter e ele estava indo até ela:

\- Você salvou a minha vida, Mariana. E você tem a minha gratidão, como seu verdadeiro tio. – Edward respondeu com olhos marejados.

\- Obrigado... tio Edward... – Mariana respondeu fracamente.

De repente, Mariana sente muita dor no ferimento e cai estirada no chão, ficando ofegante. O que deixou sua equipe, irmãos, amigos e pais em pânico, até os guardas que antes estavam com Scarrell ficaram paralisados. Peter corre até sua amiga e grita:

" _Mariana! Oh meu deus! Não!_ " Peter gritou paralisado.

\- P-Peter... Não... – Mariana respondeu fracamente quando percebeu que seu amigo estava tentando curá-la. – Por favor... Deixe...

" _hãn?!_ " Peter ficou incrédulo com essas palavras.

Mariana perde a consciência, mas estava respirando ainda, o que foi um alivio pra todos.

\- Ma-Mariana...!- Pietro tenta ir até ela.

" _Calma pessoal, ela só desmaiou... mas mesmo assim vai precisar de cuidados médicos..._ " Peter respondeu olhando pro amigo.

Peter segura Mariana em suas costas e a leva pra enfermaria da vila. Jonathan solta um longo suspiro de alivio, e olha pro Pietro com um sorriso meio triste, mas mesmo assim disse:

\- Pietro, obrigado por cuidar da minha irmã. – Jonathan disse com um pouco de simpatia.

\- De nada... Jonathan. – Pietro respondeu com um sorriso no rosto antes de ir acompanhar sua equipe.

\- E... quem sabe nos possamos ser... amigos? – Jonathan perguntou com um pouco de timidez e Pietro olhou pra ele novamente, retribuiu um olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo um pequeno sorriso aceitando a idéia.

Na enfermaria da vila, Jonathan estava esperando a noticia de sua irmã, até que o medico saiu da sala, que fez Jonathan se levantar e perguntar:

\- Então doutor, como minha irmã está? – Jonathan perguntou ansioso.

\- Bom, meu jovem, ela esta bem. Só esta sob o efeito da anestesia, se quiser vê-la... Pode ir a vontade. – o medico respondeu.

\- Esta bem... – Jonathan disse, seguindo o medico.

Ele seguiu o medico até a sala onde a Mariana repousava, e entrou, mas estava muito preocupado se ela iria resistir, pois Jonathan havia doado um pouco de seu sangue pra ela. Segurou a mão dela, e deixou suas lagrimas caírem.

\- Por favor, volte pra mim! Eu preciso de você! – Jonathan implorou sussurrando, não iria suportar o fato de perder sua irmã caçula.

De noite, ainda no hospital, Mariana acorda depois de ficar sob o efeito da anestesia e recebe a visita do doutor Henri, que entra em sua sala e diz:

\- Que bom que você esta acordada, Mariana. – o Dr. Henri disse.

\- Dr. Henri?- Mariana perguntou se sentando.

\- Sim, sou eu. Eu vim ver como você estava. – Dr. Henri respondeu confirmando.

\- E onde estão os outros? – Mariana perguntou.

\- Eles estão dormindo. Mas você tem uma surpresa. – Dr. Henri disse.

\- É mesmo, e o que é? – Mariana perguntou meio animada.

\- Descobri o exame de seu DNA e você tem uma família biológica na vila vizinha, perto daqui. E eles estão vivos ainda. – Dr. Henri respondeu e continuou – Seu pai é Daniel, seus irmãos mais velhos Richard e o Carlos sobreviveram ao ataque de sua vila e vieram pra cá ver você.

Então, entra Daniel com 25 anos de idade e dois garotos, Richard com 18 anos e Carlos com 16 anos. Mariana arregala seus olhos, era mesmo sua verdadeira família, e fica com olhos marejados. Seu pai lhe abraça chorando, assim como seus dois irmãos mais velhos.

\- Oh, minha filha! Não acredito que você esta viva! – Daniel exclamou chorando.

\- Papai? – Mariana perguntou confusa, olhou pra ele e o reconheceu – Ah... PAPAI! – e retribuiu o abraço.

\- Nos sentimos muita sua falta! Pensei que fossemos perder você pra sempre! – Daniel exclamou emocionado.

\- Pai, me desculpe, é que foi tanta fumaça e destruição que acabei perdendo o caminho do de volta...! – Mariana respondeu chorando aos soluços.

\- Calma, minha filhinha, o importante é que você esta bem. – Daniel respondeu em lagrimas.

E continuou abraçados, Mariana acabou de reencontrar sua verdadeira família, Dr. Henri pergunta:

\- Então, quando vocês vão ir voltar pra vila de vocês? – Dr. Henri perguntou emocionado.

\- Amanhã de manhã... né meus filhos? – Daniel perguntou pros seus três filhos.

Mariana junto com seus dois irmãos assentiu com a cabeça, ela não veria à hora de ver sua mãe e seus amigos.

No dia seguinte, Gabriel junto com seus filhos, esposa e irmãos receberam a noticia que Mariana tinha uma nova família e mesmo assim foram se despedir dela.

Daniel olha pro Gabriel com sorriso simpático no rosto e disse:

\- Obrigado pro cuidar da minha filha, primo. – Daniel disse abraçando Gabriel que também retribui.

\- Sem problemas, Daniel. – Gabriel respondeu com um sorriso também.

Daniel olha pros céus, suspira e diz:

\- Bem, vamos indo crianças! – Daniel disse e Mariana, Richard e Carlos assente com a cabeça.

Ele e seus filhos sobem nos cavalos, antes que pudesse subir no seu, Mariana olha pro Jonathan que estava com cara triste, se aproxima e diz:

\- Não fique assim, Jonathan. Nos vamos se vendo em patrulhas, e em outros lugares perto da vila. – Mariana disse pondo sua mão no rosto dele.

\- Eu vou sentir sua falta! – Jonathan exclamou em lagrimas, abraçando ela que logo também o abraça de volta.

\- Eu também vou sentir, mas lembre-se... – Mariana deu uma pausa e continuou – eu sempre serei irmã e filha de vocês também.

Essas palavras fizeram toda a vila chorar, e Mariana monta em seu cavalo, saindo a galope com seu pai e irmãos a caminho de seu lar verdadeiro.

 **Capítulo 12 – Uma nova loba familiar?**

Mais tarde, assim que Mariana partiu, no meio da floresta, uma loba branca estava correndo por sua vida com mais dois lobos jovens. Quando deram de cara com Scarrell que estava do lado dos corvos, os três estavam encurralados, até que Scarrell deu a ordem:

\- Acabem com o lobo branco. – ele deu a ordem.

\- Sim, mestre! – um dos corvos disse afirmando.

Os corvos começam a atacar, Emily como a loba era chamada, havia recebido vários cortes, até que um golpe lhe atingiu o peito e sentiu o sangue escorrendo do ferimento e caiu no chão.

Antes que o Scarrell pudesse dar o golpe final nela, ele viu um falcão indo a sua direção e lhe empurrou ficando inconsciente.

Os dois lobos Anthony de 10 anos e Miguel de 12 anos, voltaram à forma humana e ajudaram sua irmã a se levantar. O falcão também havia voltado a sua forma humana também e se aproximou deles, perguntando:

\- O que aconteceu, você esta bem garota? – o garoto que estava transformado em falcão perguntou.

\- Mais ou menos... quem é você...? – Emily perguntou fracamente.

\- Meu nome é Logan, e o seu é... – o garoto se apresentou e foi interrompido.

\- Emily, eu e meus dois irmãos estávamos voltando pra vila quando isso aconteceu... – Emily respondeu.

\- Entendo. – Logan disse e continuou – Eu também estava a caminho, mas então vamos juntos.

Os quatro seguem a caminho da vila, onde Gabriel e Jade os esperam.

Na vila, Jonathan estava caminhando tristemente quando ouviu um barulho perto de sua casa e foi ver o que era, chegando lá, viu que era um lobo preto pequeno e tinha 14 anos de idade, seu nome é Matthew, e Jonathan percebeu que ele é seu irmão caçula que havia chegado do nada, percebeu também que ele estava na água e tava muito ferido, ele tinha um ferimento profundo na barriga.

Ele corre até o garotinho, que havia acabado de voltar a forma humana, tira-o da água pra terra seca e o segura em seus braços pressionando o ferimento dele ao mesmo tempo fazendo massagem cardíaca.

\- Vamos lá, Matt! Acorde maninho! – Jonathan implorou enquanto continuava fazer a massagem no peito dele – Sou eu, Jonathan, seu irmão mais velho! Por favor, fale comigo irmãozinho!

Então, Matthew tosse um pouco de sangue e água, abre seus olhos um pouco pois não estava agüentando a dor e olha pro Jonathan que estava um pouco preocupado com ele e diz:

\- Jo-Jonathan... – Matthew disse com voz muito fraca e ao dá um pequeno sorriso pro seu irmão mais velho, estava com sua roupa muito encharcada de água com sangue do ferimento.

\- Ah, graças a deus, você esta bem! – Jonathan sussurrou meio chorando enquanto o abraçava e fazia carinho em seus cabelos castanhos que estavam molhados e Matt se aconchegava no calor do corpo de seu irmão, pois estava tremendo de frio.

E ele se levanta com o pequeno garoto em seu colo, levando-o pra sua casa.

Em outro lugar da floresta, Scarrell observava a vila quando um dos corvos aparece por trás dele e diz:

\- Meu senhor, nos conseguimos capturar um da família do Jonathan. – o corvo disse aparecendo com um garoto e o faz ajoelhar no chão.

\- Aí, muito bem soldado. – Scarrell respondeu e olhou pro garoto – Qual é o seu nome garoto?

O garoto tem a mesma idade do Jonathan, e estava voltando do no treinamento quando foi capturado e também o feriram na barriga com a adaga. O garoto olha pro Scarrell, e tremendo de medo, ele responde:

\- Meu nome... é Andrew... – Andrew respondeu, estava gemendo de dor porque o apunhalaram na barriga.

\- Pois então, você deveria saber de uma coisa... amanhã eu e meus soldados vamos fazer uma emboscada contra seu irmão... Jonathan! – Scarrell disse em tom ameaçador.

Andrew arregalou os olhos, como ele ousa a dizer isso.

\- Não! Você não pode fazer isso! – Andrew gritou protestando.

\- Posso e vou, você não pode se intrometer nessa emboscada. – Scarrell respondeu e olhou pro seus dois guardas – soldados, levem-no pra cela!

\- Eu juro... que não vou deixar você fazer isso com eles! – Andrew gritou com raiva, enquanto é levado pra cela.

\- É o que veremos, garoto estúpido! – Scarrell respondeu severo.

Enquanto isso, um lobo e uma águia que estavam fingindo estar do lado Scarrell, percebem o medo do Andrew, e se entreolhando, o lobo começa a dizer:

\- E agora Nero, o que faremos!? – o lobo perguntou.

\- Eu não sei, Mitchell. O jeito é esperarmos a barra estar limpa, pra tirarmos o Andrew dessa enrascada. – Nero, como a águia era chamada respondeu.

\- Entendi. – Mitchell afirmou.

Na vila, Matthew havia recebido um tratamento no ferimento e estava se sentindo um pouco melhor.

Jonathan estava fazendo sua obrigação, quando ouviu a voz de uma garota gritando seu nome.

\- Jonathan! Jonathan! – a garota gritou.

\- Emily? – Jonathan disse e reconheceu a voz – Emily!

Emily estava correndo na direção do dele, acompanhada por Anthony, Miguel e Logan, Jonathan também fazia o mesmo e Emily continuou e dessa vez com Anthony e Miguel juntos:

\- Jonathan! Jonathan! – os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando eles chegam perto de seu irmão mais velho, eles caem no chão e se abraçam, compartilhando o amor um pelo outro.

\- Que alegria ver vocês novamente! – Jonathan exclamou emocionado.

\- Nos sentimos sua falta! – Anthony respondeu chorando e abraçando seu irmão.

\- E nos não viemos sozinhos. – Emily disse olhando pro Logan.

Logan se aproxima do Jonathan e se ajoelha diante dele, dizendo:

\- Meu nome é Logan, eu acompanhei seu três irmãos até chegar aqui e eu espero que vocês me aceitem como membro da vila. – Logan disse se apresentando e Jonathan dá um sorriso pra ele.

Então, Gabriel junto com Jade aparece atrás de seus filhos e responde:

\- Sem problemas, aqui tem lugar pra você também. – Gabriel respondeu gentilmente.

Logan sorriu e se aproximou de todos eles, sendo considerado o mais novo membro da vila.

 **Capítulo 13 – Scarrell Contra-Ataca Parte 1**

De madrugada quase amanhecendo, estava todo mundo dormindo, Jonathan por sua vez se levanta e com todo cuidado, pega sua espada em silencio e sai lentamente pra porta de casa, quando ouve a voz de seu pai atrás dele:

\- Jonathan, aonde você vai a essa hora, meu filho? – Gabriel perguntou.

\- Eu vou treinar um pouco na floresta, pai. – Jonathan respondeu em voz baixa, pra não acordar seus irmãos.

\- Esta bem, mas tome cuidado meu filho, eu percebi que os homens do Scarrell estão por perto. – Gabriel avisou.

\- Certo, eu tomarei pai. – Jonathan respondeu antes de sair.

Depois de sua saída, Jonathan anda pela floresta perto de sua vila, sem fazer movimentos bruscos, mas não percebeu que Scarrell e seus novos homens estavam atrás dele. De repente, viu três homens o cercando com espadas na mão.

Ele os atacou, Jonathan conseguiu matar um, o segundo ele desviou do golpe e o apunhalou por trás que morreu na hora e o terceiro nem o viu chegando e Jonathan lhe fez o corte no pescoço.

Assim que conseguiu derrotar os três homens, Jonathan estava um pouco ofegante e mesmo assim olhou pro céu, viu que estava um tempo de chuva e mais dois homens do Scarrell apareceu em sua frente.

\- Meu deus, hoje o dia será duro... – Jonathan disse pra ele mesmo, antes de atacar.

Voltando pra vila, todos estavam acordados, Matthew tava do lado do Thales quando perguntou pro seu pai:

\- Pai, cadê o Jonathan? – Matthew perguntou e isso chamou a atenção de todos seus irmãos, estavam todos querendo saber onde ele estava.

\- Meus filhos, o irmão de vocês saiu pra treinar hoje cedo. – Gabriel respondeu.

\- O QUE?! – todos responderam em choque.

\- Mas os homens do Scarrell estão tudo por ai e ele vai acabar morrendo se não fizermos nada! – Thales exclamou em desespero.

\- O jeito é esperarmos ele, se ele não aparecer até a noite, nos vamos atrás dele. – Gabriel respondeu dando um suspiro profundo.

Todos assentem com a cabeça, e rezaram para que nada aconteça com ele.

Na floresta, Jonathan havia conseguido escapar por pouco dos homens que estavam atrás dele, o que ele não imaginou que isso esta se tornando seu pior pesadelo e emboscada.

Jonathan estava se sentindo cansado, nunca pensou que os homens do Scarrell fossem atacar ele de repente e percebeu que começou a chover forte.

\- Preciso sair daqui, antes que os raios me acertam. – Jonathan disse pra ele mesmo outra vez.

E de novo, os homens do Scarrell apareceram pra ele novamente.

Enquanto isso, Peter estava procurando o Jonathan, e depois que Mariana partiu, fez uma amizade muito forte com ele.

No meio do caminho, ele ouve barulhos de espada e foi ver o que era, e quando chegou, viu que era o Jonathan que estava lutando contra cinco homens, e chegou perto dele.

\- Peter? O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Jonathan perguntou surpreso.

" _Eu vim ficar do seu lado, Jonathan. Percebi o perigo que você esta passando e vou_ _ficar do seu lado!_ " Peter respondeu com determinação.

\- Esta bem, então, qualquer coisa que acontecer comigo... eu grito. Certo? – Jonathan perguntou fazendo essa estratégia.

" _Certo!_ " Peter afirmou, concordando com a estratégia.

Os dois se separam, Peter foi caçar e Jonathan continuar o treinamento.

Na vila, estava quase anoitecendo, Emily junto com Maddie, apesar da chuva, estavam conversando enquanto os garotos estavam treinando. E Emily pergunta:

\- Será que o Jonathan vai demorar, Maddie? – Emily perguntou preocupada.

\- Pelo jeito, eu acho que sim. – Maddie respondeu.

Emily suspira, mesmo chovendo, ela olha pro céu e diz pra si mesma:

\- Jonathan, por favor, volte pra casa vivo! – Emily implorou.

Na floresta, havia anoitecido e ainda estava chovendo forte e o céu estava preto, Jonathan estava com sua roupa toda encharcada de água e estava fugindo de vários homens do Scarrell.

Durante toda essa perseguição, Jonathan conseguiu matar uns dez homens, quase caiu do penhasco, e de novo estava se sentindo encurralado, eram muitos homens que corriam atrás dele agora.

Então, já que estava encurralado, Jonathan percebeu que os homens se afastaram um pouco dele e fizeram uma reverencia, Jonathan ficou confuso, olhou pra trás e viu o que era, eram dez homens de capa preta, com chapéu, e enorme armas, usavam camisa preta, calça, botas pretas e se deu conta que é a elite do Scarrell, eles o encaravam e Jonathan encarou de volta e partiu para atacá-los. Mas percebeu que eles foram pro lado dos outros soldados, viraram de lado e fizeram uma reverencia Jonathan virou de lado também, pra ver o que era e não acreditou quando viu Scarrell de longe.

\- Não! Não pode ser...! – Jonathan Exclamou pra ele mesmo.

As elites do Scarrell viram pra ele assim como os soldados normais, e ficaram os dez ao redor dele. E começaram atacar Jonathan com muita violência, foram empurrões, cortes e vários ferimentos que eles fizeram. Jonathan se ajoelhou ficando ofegante, os soldados elites também param esperando que ele volte a lutar. Jonathan olha pro Scarrell, rosna de raiva e parte pro ataque contra a elite, que também fizeram o mesmo e continuaram a torturá-lo. Agora, fraco, espancado, perdendo sangue, com corpo cheio de cortes e tremulo de dor, Jonathan nem viu que Scarrell estava atrás dele e sentiu a lamina da espada dela atravessar seu peito e as costas e tirou a espada dentro dele rapidamente que o fez gritar de dor.

Seu grito foi ouvido por Peter que estava com Matthew montado nas costas, e Matthew ao ouvir o grito de seu irmão sentiu um arrepio no peito e Peter se deu conta:

" _Jonathan...!_ " Peter exclamou e olhou pro Matthew que estava nas costas " _Matt se segure, vamos salvar seu irmão!_ "

\- Sim. – Matthew respondeu se segurando nos pelos do Peter.

Peter sai a galope extremo, quando chegam no local, não acreditam que estavam vendo, havia muito sangue e Jonathan estava estirado no chão ofegante e ouviram Scarrell gritar:

\- Diga adeus a sua vida, Jonathan! – Scarrell gritou com a espada apontada pra ele.

Peter se revoltou e apareceu gritando:

" _NÃÃOO!_ " Peter e Matthew gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Peter consegue matar três soldados de elite, e o restante dos soldados recuaram um passo, ele pega Jonathan e põe em suas costas, Matthew segura seu irmão para ele não cair e sai correndo do local às pressas. Matthew tenta reanimar Jonathan pra mantê-lo acordado.

Entrando na vila, Peter nem percebeu que Scarrell e seus homens estavam atrás deles e é atingido por uma flecha, os três vão pro chão.

\- Peter,... você esta bem...? – Jonathan perguntou fraco.

" _Só tire a flecha da minha perna, por favor..._ " Peter pediu.

Jonathan mesmo fraco, conseguiu tirar a flecha da perna de seu amigo e conseguiu enfaixar a perna dele, antes de desmaiar.

\- JONATHAN! – ouvem-se outras vozes, eram de seus irmãos, amigos e pais.

Todos da família chegam correndo até ele, Thales escorrega e segura seu irmão em seus braços e pressionando o ferimento dele, nem se importou com o sangue molhando sua roupa, estavam todos paralisados até os moradores. Jade se ajoelha ao lado de Thales, colocando a cabeça de seu filho nos seus joelhos pra ele respirar melhor.

\- Oh, meu bebê... – Jade murmurou desesperada – fale com a mamãe!

Jonathan abre lentamente seus olhos, ficando com eles semicerrados, sua vista estava embaçada e mesmo assim olhou pros seus irmãos, seus pais, tios e amigos que estavam desesperados e com lagrimas nos olhos.

\- Jonathan, fale comigo! Quem fez isso com você, irmãozinho!? – Thales perguntou em lagrimas.

Então, Jonathan antes de ficar inconsciente ele põe sua mão no ombro do Thales e diz fracamente aos seus pais e familiares:

\- Ele... está de volta... o... Scarrell... – Jonathan respondeu com voz muito fraca e ficou inconsciente, com respiração leve.

Todos engasgaram em choque, e era mesmo verdade...

O Scarrell retornou.

 **Capítulo 14 – Scarrell Contra-Ataca Parte 2**

\- O que foi que ele disse? – Maddie perguntou em pânico.

\- Ele disse que Scarrell esta de volta. – Jacob respondeu em desespero.

\- Mas isso é impossível! Mariana havia expulsado ele antes, todos nos vimos! – Brendon exclamou, se lembrando daquele dia.

Gabriel que estava examinando os ferimentos do filho se deu conta de uma coisa só, Jonathan estava à beira da morte, pois os ferimentos dele eram muito profundos.

De repente, os soldados e a elite que haviam atacado Jonathan aparecem na frente deles. Todos ficam em posição de luta, Gabriel olha pro Jonathan que estava em mau estado e diz:

\- Thales, Thiago, Tyler, Jacob, Maddie, David, Matthew e meus outros filhos mais jovens, vocês e também seus amigos e primos, levam o irmão de vocês pra dentro de casa, ficam com ele e chamem o doutor Henri! – Gabriel disse pros seus filhos.

\- Certo! – todos responderam afirmando.

\- Enquanto eu, Brendon, os moradores, meus irmãos e esposa nós podemos dar conta contra eles. – Gabriel continuou.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Thales pega Jonathan no colo e sai correndo pra dentro de casa como os seus outros irmãos, primos e amigos o acompanham correndo.

E Gabriel, junto com os moradores, seu filho mais velho, sua esposa e irmãos partem pro ataque como os soldados e as elites fazem o mesmo.

No esconderijo do Scarrell, Andrew estava na cela e tava muito preocupado com o Jonathan, até que percebeu dois garotos, Mitchell tinha 18 e Nero tinha 21 anos de idade e viu que eles o estavam ajudando a sair desse lugar e perguntou:

\- Por que vocês estão me ajudando? – Andrew perguntou confuso.

\- Nos não somos inimigos, como você pensa que somos. – Nero respondeu gentilmente enquanto limpava e enfaixava o ferimento dele.

Assim que saiu de dentro da cela, Andrew estava um pouco tranqüilo e agradeceu.

\- Obrigado, senão eu já teria morrido aqui dentro. – Andrew agradeceu apertando a mão dos dois.

\- Não há de que. – Mitchell respondeu e continuou – Agora vamos, a sua vila esta correndo em perigo e seu irmão esta a beira da morte!

\- O que?! – Andrew disse espantado.

E mesmo assim, saíram do esconderijo e pegaram o caminho de volta pra vila que estava perto.

Voltando pra vila, a luta estava muito violenta e mesmo assim não desistiram, conseguiram matar a metade dos guardas.

Dentro de casa, Thales colocou seu irmão deitado na cama dele e Thiago conseguiu sair pra chamar o doutor Henri e voltar vivo pra dentro e disse:

\- Thales, o Dr. Henri está vindo, ele disse para esperarmos. – Thiago avisou.

Enquanto Thales pressionava o ferimento de seu irmão, Jonathan gritou de dor ao perceber o seu irmão gêmeo mais velho fazendo pressão no ferimento do seu peito e olha pra ele com olhos semicerrados:

\- Eu sei que dói, Jonathan. Mas agüente firme! – Thales sussurrou implorando, lagrimas de desespero escorriam de seus olhos.

\- Thales... – Jonathan sussurrou sonolento, e Thales olhou pra ele apavorado – diga a Mariana... diga a Mariana... que eu a amo... e que... me perdoe... por não sair vivo...

\- Não! Não! Não morra, Jonathan! Olhe pra mim! Você não pode morrer! Por favor, agüente firme! Não se despeça, irmãozinho! Lute! – Thales implorava chorando e Jonathan começou a ofegar de dor e parou de respirar, deixando todos seus irmãos, amigos, e primos, até Hyperion e Peter apavorados.

\- JONATHAN! – todos gritaram em pânico e Thales começou a fazer massagem cardíaca no peito dele.

\- Vamos, maninho! Você vai conseguir, eu seu disso! – Thales começou a falar com seu irmão enquanto continuava fazer os procedimentos.

\- Você não desistiu de viver quando nasceu, Jonathan! Não irá desistir agora! Não vou permitir que morra em meus braços, mano! – Thales continuou – Vamos lá, irmãozinho! Responda!

\- Thales, já chega... – Ethan disse chorando e soluçando – Jonathan...

\- Meu irmão não morreu, Ethan! – Thales respondeu furioso e chorando – Eu não vou desistir dele, agora! Abra os olhos, Jonathan! Agora!

Depois de ordenar isso, ele pressiona o ferimento de seu irmão com um pouco de força e Jonathan voltou a respirar e gemer de dor o que deixou todos em choque. Thales sentiu um alivio muito grande e se deixou cair sobre o peito dele, chorando descontrolado e em desespero por quase ter perdido seu irmão gêmeo caçula que tanto ama desde que ele nasceu e seu maior complemento.

\- Thales... – Jonathan sussurrou rouco e Thales lhe beijou sua testa com muito amor.

\- Você vai ficar bem, Jonathan! Por favor, não me deixe! Fique comigo! – Thales implorou soluçando sem parar e Jonathan concordou mexendo a cabeça lentamente.

Logo, todos os irmãos, amigos e primos começaram a chorar abraçados ao Jonathan, implorando pela vida dele.

Assim que o doutor Henri chegou, ele foi às pressas ao quarto dos garotos e examinou os ferimentos Jonathan. Até que ele disse olhando pros irmãos dele:

\- Eu vou ficar a sós com ele, meninos. Se puderem esperar na sala, podem ir, eu já vou começar a tratar dos ferimentos de seu irmão. – o Dr. Henri respondeu.

Todos assentem tristemente e saem do quarto. Na sala, os irmãos do Jonathan estavam rezando e implorando pra ele viver assim como seus amigos e primos.

Thiago viu que Thales estava chorando inconsolado com as mãos no rosto e sentado na mesa de sua casa, ele se aproximou dele e colocou sua mão nas costas dele e perguntou tristemente:

\- Thales, porque você está chorando? – Thiago perguntou tristemente, percebendo o desespero de seu irmão.

\- Eu quase perdi meu irmão, Thiago! Foi tudo minha culpa! Se eu tivesse ficado do lado dele naquela hora, nada disso teria acontecido! E agora... Jonathan esta morrendo por minha causa! – Thales disse aos soluços e lagrima, a culpa o havia tomado por completo – Eu fui um péssimo irmão gêmeo pra ele, Thiago!

\- Não diga isso! Você conseguiu trazê-lo de volta pra nós, Thales! Sei que você fez o que pode pra protegê-lo como qualquer irmão faz pelo outro. – Thiago respondeu abraçando Thales para tentar acalmá-lo.

Thales por sua vez, estava nervoso, desesperado e arrasado, sua roupa estava suja de sangue. Ele enxuga suas lagrimas, olha pro seus irmãos e companheiros e diz:

\- Pessoal, vamos lutar junto com papai agora! – Thales disse decidido – Não vamos deixar que Jonathan morra.

Seus irmãos, amigos e primos assentem com a cabeça com esse mesmo pensamento e saem de dentro de casa com tudo, partindo pra cima dos guardas, se juntando ao Gabriel.

Na luta, Gabriel nem percebeu que Andrew seu ultimo filho havia chegado junto com Nero e Mitchell. Então, Scarrell chega ao meio dos guardas e disse:

\- Ora, Gabriel, você havia gostado da surpresa que eu fiz pra você? – Scarrell disse dando risada.

– você quase tirou a vida do meu filho! – Gabriel rosnou de raiva.

\- Eu sei. – Scarrell respondeu enquanto tirava um frasco de veneno e despejava sobre sua espada – por isso que eu estou perguntando.

Assim que terminou de despejar o veneno na espada, ele jogou o frasco no chão e Brendon o havia pegado pra ver que veneno era, pois ele tinha um livro sobre todos os tipos de venenos. E Scarrell olhou pro Gabriel, que estava acompanhado por Edward e Fernando e diz:

\- E você é o próximo Gabriel! – Scarrell exclamou antes de apunhalá-lo.

Gabriel tenta escapar, mas foi tarde demais, a espada do Scarrell o apunhalou no peito que atravessou suas costas. Sentindo uma dor aguda, Gabriel cai inerte no chão deixando todos em choque.

\- MESTRE!

\- QUERIDO!

\- PAPAI!

\- GABRIEL!

Logo, Jonathan acompanhado por doutor Henri e Peter se aproxima de todos, Peter havia ajudado o doutor Henri a curar o Jonathan, que estava se sentindo um pouco melhor.

Jonathan aprecia aquela cena com horror, viu que seu pai foi apunhalado e estava no chão sangrando, ouviu o Scarrell gritar:

\- Suas ultimas palavras!? – Scarrell perguntou gritando.

Se sentindo com muita raiva, Jonathan se transforma em lobo e avança:

\- AFASTE-SE DO MEU PAI, SCARRELL! – Jonathan berrou partindo pra cima dele junto com o Peter.

\- O que?! – Scarrell disse espantado – Mas como!?

Jonathan já estava em cima dele, ele e Peter estavam rosnando de raiva e volta a sua forma humana.

\- Como você sabe Scarrell, eu nunca desisti de viver! – Jonathan respondeu com raiva.

\- E como você conseguiu sobreviver os ferimentos que a minha elite fez a você!? – Scarrell perguntou em choque.

Olhando pro Peter e seus irmãos, amigos e primos ao seu lado, ele diz:

\- Fale isso pros meus amigos, foram eles que sentiram muita preocupação por eu estar naquele estado de entre vida ou morte! – Jonathan respondeu, e todos seus companheiros rosnaram de raiva.

Scarrell sente o medo tomando conta de seu corpo, mas mesmo assim não desistiu de ir embora e todos atacaram novamente. No meio da luta, doutor Henri já estava com vários enfermeiros ao seu lado e levaram Gabriel pra enfermaria pra cuidar do ferimento.

Enquanto isso, estava todos lutando. Jonathan, Maddie e Emily estavam lutando juntos quando de repente um soldado da elite aparece na frente das três e as meninas gritaram de medo, e pensando que estavam perdidos, um lobo branco-amarronzado e o outro cinzento aparecem por trás dele e um morde na perna e o outro no pescoço que o soldado morre na hora. O lobo cinzento diz:

\- Achei que você ia se esquecer da gente, mano! – o lobo cinzento exclamou olhando pro Jonathan e a loba branco-amarronzada ao seu lado.

Os lobos se chamavam Felipe e Victória, são irmãos gêmeos do Jonathan que na verdade eram quadrigêmeos, pois os quatro foram separados quando ela e Felipe ficaram desaparecidos.

\- Felipe! Victória! Vocês voltaram! – Jonathan exclamou com olhos marejados antes de abraçá-los.

\- E nos não viemos sozinhos, a matilha que nos encontrou está do nosso lado e veio nos ajudar! – Victória respondeu ainda abraçada no seu irmão mais velho.

A matilha que encontrou Victória e Felipe, era comandada pelo Dario de 24 anos de idade, lobo alfa e líder da matilha, pai de Hyperion e Peter e mentor dos dois. Ele e o resto do bando haviam sobrevivido ao ataque do Scarrell e agora vieram pra ajudar e se unir ao lado do Jonathan com sua família.

\- Matilha! Ataquem! – Dario gritou pro seu bando.

Todo o bando assente com a cabeça com prazer, atacando os soldados assim como Victória e Felipe que fizeram o mesmo e acabaram matando a maior quantidade deles.

Morrendo de medo, Scarrell vai embora da vila pra sempre junto com seus soldados que restaram. Mas... isso acabou deixando Gabriel, pai de seus filhos, em mau estado por causa do veneno.

 **Capítulo 15 – Para Encontrar um Antídoto**

Depois que Scarrell vai embora da vila com seus soldados pra sempre, todos comemoram vitoriosos. Thales abraça Jonathan emocionado por ele ter sobrevivido e também Felipe e Victória que voltaram às formas humanas, seus irmãos gêmeos que foram encontrados pela matilha de Dario. Hyperion e Peter reconhecem o seu pai e seus 20 irmãos mais novos que foram atacados e separados de seu bando. E Dario com sua matilha aceitou o pedido de Jade de se juntarem na vila.

Mais tarde, doutor Henri explica sobre o Gabriel que não estava nada bem e estava em casa, deitado em sua cama com pele fria e pálida.

\- O seu marido foi envenenado, Jade. O veneno que está no corpo dele se chama "Sono da Morte". – Dr. Henri explicou.

O veneno "Sono da morte" era um veneno mortal. Ele deixa sua vitima dormir para sempre se for injetada. Doutor Henri continuou:

\- Não há nada que eu e meus enfermeiros pudemos fazer por ele. O veneno é muito poderoso, a não ser... que tenhamos que esperar até encontrarmos o antídoto pra isso. – Dr. Henri continuou a explicação – Mas ele quer ver você, seus filhos e irmãos dele para dizer suas palavras antes de ficar sob o efeito do veneno.

\- Entendi, obrigada Dr. Henri. – Jade agradeceu antes de o doutor Henri sair.

Enquanto isso, Jonathan estava dentro de sua casa esperando que o chama-se para ver seu pai que estava moribundo por causa do ferimento e do veneno. Até que a porta do quarto de seu pai se abre, e Jade o chama:

\- Jonathan, meu filho, pode entrar! Seu pai está te esperando. – Jade o chamou.

Jonathan entra no quarto, vê seus irmãos, primos e seus tios ao redor da cama de seu pai, Edward que estava segurando a mão dele diz olhando pro seu irmão mais velho:

\- Gabriel, olhe! É o Jonathan, seu filho, ele acordou e está aqui pra ver você! – Edward exclamou com olhos marejados enquanto segurava a mão de seu querido irmão.

Quando Gabriel abriu seus olhos um pouco, ele sorriu fracamente pro seu filho e Jonathan teve uma vontade muito grande de chorar.

Jonathan teve um pressentimento muito ruim, seu pai que tanto ama não iria sobreviver.

Então, Gabriel fez um sinal com sua mão pro Jonathan poder chegar perto e ele se aproximou de seu pai com olhos marejados, segurando a mão dele e encostou sua cabeça no peito de seu pai. Gabriel olha pra todos ao seu redor e diz:

\- Vocês podem... sair... mas eu quero a minha esposa... Thales, Jacob, Maddie, Emily, Anthony, Miguel, Felipe e Victória aqui... comigo... e incluindo o... Brendon... – Gabriel disse com voz fraca.

Todos assentem tristemente com a cabeça, os seus irmãos e os seus outros filhos saem, ficando na sala.

Parece que Gabriel queria que sua esposa e seus primeiros filhos ficassem com ele para consolarem o Jonathan. E começa a dizer suas palavras:

\- Jonathan, meu filhinho... sei como... você se sente... – Gabriel disse fracamente enquanto encostava sua mão no rosto de seu filho que estava inconsolado.

\- Me perdoe, pai... – Jonathan disse chorando.

\- Pelo que, meu filho...? – Gabriel perguntou com dificuldade.

\- Por ter saído cedo de casa, foi tudo minha culpa, eu que deveria ter te escutado! Ter te respeitado mais! – Jonathan respondeu soluçando sem parar.

\- Você não teve culpa, Jonathan... sei que você... não sabia que... os homens do Scarrell... estavam perto da vila... eu que... deveria ter te avisado... antes... – Gabriel respondeu fraco enquanto acariciava o rosto e os cabelos pretos de seu filho.

\- Se eu não tivesse saído da vila, nada disso teria acontecido com você! Por causa de um erro que eu cometi hoje, pai! Eu sou um filho horrível! – Jonathan respondeu com lagrimas escorrendo de seu rosto e se sentindo culpado.

\- Não diga isso, filho... você não é um péssimo filho pra mim... e pros seus irmãos... ou pra sua mãe,... mesmo você... cometendo esse erro,... eu ainda serei... seu pai... – Gabriel respondeu, deu uma parada para tomar fôlego e continuou – me abrace, Jonathan... eu te amo... filho...

\- Eu também te amo... pai! Eu te amo muito! NÃO ME DEIXE, POR FAVOR! FIQUE COMIGO! – Jonathan exclamou abraçando seu pai antes de se desabar em lagrimas no peito dele.

\- Eu lamento muito mesmo, mas... eu não... posso mais... meu... filho... – Gabriel disse com muita dificuldade antes de fechar os olhos.

O veneno já fez efeito no corpo de Gabriel, e sua mão que seu filho estava segurando tomba pro lado de seu corpo. Jonathan percebe isso ficando muito espantado.

\- Gabriel, querido... – Jade murmurou chorando.

\- Pai? PAI! Pai... não! – Jonathan gritou chorando desabando no peito de seu pai. – Ah! Não, não, não! Pai, você não pode morrer! Por favor, tudo menos isso! Eu sei que eu fiz muita coisa ruim hoje! Mas por favor, não morra! Não morra...

Jonathan estava inconsolável, não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Justo com seu pai, a pessoa que amava tanto, que era seu ídolo e companheiro, a pessoa que havia salvado sua vida quando nasceu e a pessoa que mais se preocupava com ele. Jonathan não conseguia parar mais de chorar, Thales se aproximou de seu irmão gêmeo mais novo e chorando também, começou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos tentando acalmá-lo. Jade também fez o mesmo, e acariciando as costas de seu filho e disse:

\- Calma, meu filhinho, calma... seu pai só está sob o efeito do veneno, mas vamos tentar dar o máximo de nos agora. – Jade murmurou chorando, fazendo carinho nas costas e no cabelo dele, enquanto tentava consolar seu filho.

Pro Jonathan, foi inaceitável isso. Se quisesse salvar a vida de seu querido pai, precisava encontrar o antídoto.

Mais tarde, toda a vila já soube o que aconteceu com seu líder e mestre, ficaram todos arrasados.

No quarto, Thales junto com seus irmãos e amigos estavam reunidos para fazer um plano de encontrar o antídoto e salvar seu pai. Então, Dylan fala se lamentando:

\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não com vocês Thales! – Dylan disse se lamentando.

\- Fique calmo, Dylan. Nós vamos dar um jeito. – Ian respondeu acalmando seu irmão mais novo.

\- Mas infelizmente aconteceu, pessoal. – Thales disse tristemente – E não há nada que possamos fazer.

\- Precisa haver algum jeito de salvarmos nosso pai, né Thales? – Emily perguntou e Thales assente tristemente.

Todos ficam pensativos, se tinha um antídoto pra isso, precisam procurá-lo na floresta, que é uma coisa muito difícil de encontrar. Brendon teve uma idéia:

\- Eu já sei! Tive uma idéia! – Brendon exclamou.

\- É mesmo? Qual? – todos perguntaram meio animados.

\- Ainda temos uma esperança, tem um antídoto pra esse tipo de veneno numa caverna meio perto da nossa vila. – Brendon explicou.

\- Como você sabia disso, Brendon? – Thiago perguntou.

\- Por que eu tenho um livro que fala tudo sobre venenos e seus antídotos. – Brendon respondeu mostrando seu livro pra todos que ficaram impressionados.

Thales toma sua decisão:

\- Pessoal - Thales começou e todos prestaram atenção nele – Vamos procurar esse antídoto amanhã e salvar nosso pai! Quem está comigo?!

\- EU! – todos gritaram.

Até Jonathan que estava do lado de seu irmão, pois estava muito arrasado, também gritou concordando com a idéia. E Thales continuou:

\- Sairemos amanhã de madrugada! – Thales avisou.

E todos foram para suas casas, para preparar suas armas e suprimentos.


End file.
